The 8th Day
by Furor Scribiendi
Summary: AU ~ A new drug with a deadly addiction. Enter the leaders of two gangs, Heero and Wufei and their fight to gain total possession of the drug, culminating in a final fight. Is it final, or will ghosts come back to haunt them? *Part I: COMPLETED* ^^
1. Part I: Prologue

The 8th Day ~ Version 2.0 

A/N: This story is the result of a day of shopping at the mall and one of the weirdest follow up conversations, which consisted of God's Chinese Son from history class, Triad gangs and wanting to write something. A three hour long conversation mind you. I think that's all you need to know. Not too graphic but tempers and emotions run high in later chapters. Plus this is the totally revamped version so, if you missed out on the first one...be so very glad, unless you read it and actually liked it. It's been sliced into chapters for easier reading, so do the usual r/r after each kk? Ja ne!!! ^_^ 

_Note:_ To all my peeps at skool. You know who you are......don't make me talk awight? ^_^ 

_Prologue_   
_10:00 a.m.; Tokyo, Japan ~ A.C. 201_

With a heavy sigh, Heero removed his glasses before looking at the girl before him. "Table for two." 

She nodded her head, grabbing two menus. "Right this way Sir." 

Heero followed her through the quiet restaurant to a secluded back booth. Taking the menu, he opened it and gave it a glance. "I'll tell you when I am ready to order." 

She nodded her head silently before fleeing the table quickly. A dry smile crossed his face before he folded the menu back and placed it on the table. _'It seems that everyone fears me, except them. As I planned...'_

He glanced down at his watch, before looking around at the other patrons, bored with the waiting. 'He'd better show up on time. I don't like to be kept-' 

"Hiding in the back as always Heero?" a slim figure slid into the seat across from him. "You do realize I could have cut your throat before you or anyone else knew that I did it?" 

"It's very fortunate for me that you are on my side then, ne?" he finally looked up at the brown haired figure before him. "You cut it a bit close Trowa." 

"I said I would be here at this time. No later, no sooner. What's the problem?" 

"The colonies; I thought you had the shipping there under control." 

"I do. Wufei is horning in again. Took the busy shuttle ports and runs them with an iron fist now. He simply had me outnumbered this time. I figured if anything he can get away with it for a bit, then I'll kill him." 

"And he's as hard to kill as me." Heero closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "How much did we lose there?" 

"At colony L3, a couple thousand. Not too bad. I'd only worry if it was L1 or L2. They're the ones that bring in the money." 

"Hm. And what about the opium; did you give Wufei my proposal?" 

Trowa nodded. "Want his exact response?" 

"Please." 

"'Screw you Yuy; you aren't laying a finger on my trade.' He was fairly clear and concise about it as well; indignated and everything." 

"How nice for him. When is the shipment scheduled to come in?" 

"In the next hour or so; approximate guess, forty five minutes." Trowa paused for a second. "Wufei won't be thrilled with you." 

"Good for him." Heero said in a derisive voice. "He can bloody well deal with it. There's no way that he's going to stop me. The colonies need harder drugs; we have to secure our hold on the others." 

Trowa shook his head with a small laugh. "Yeah, you're going to plough straight ahead and just leave security to me huh? Very well then, I'll send Amaterasu to protect you. Remember her?" 

"We grew up together, of course I do." Heero replied. "Start shipment to and from the colonies. I'm going to go and see about that next shipment of ours." 

"The docks, industrial district, warehouse 89." 

"Thank you." Heero rose. "Stay and eat something. Undoubtedly you were up all night with Sara." 

"As you must have been with Angela." Trowa shot him an amused glance. "Any recommendations?" 

"The chicken yaku nigri." Heero slid his glasses on again. "Just send her around to the docks in about half an hour, I'll still be there." 

Trowa nodded his head, leaving Heero to start walking towards the restaurant door. 

"Heero." Trowa called. 

"Hm?" he paused, waiting to hear Trowa's words. 

"Don't underestimate him." 

Heero gave a small laugh. "Now that's funny Trowa. I'm not that dumb. Not after that time..." he paused, rubbing his shoulder. _'Not after that...'_

Sliding into the front seat of his car, he sat there for a few minutes brooding, hands on the steering wheel. 'Hn?' He looked down, slightly surprised by cell phone ringing. Taking it out, he opened it. 

"Moshi moshi?" 

"Ossu Hee-kun. How's it going? You didn't wake me up this morning." 

"I wasn't about to wake you up Angela. Or did you want me to?" he couldn't help but smile. 

"I don't know...it was awfully tempting." she purred. "I suppose you're off to the docks now?" 

"Hai. Did you want me to pick up something?" 

"No no, it's all right. Just be careful driving out there OK?" 

"Or else?" he always teased her somehow. 

"I hope you don't find that couch all lonely tonight." she chuckled. "Give me a call later so I can make you dinner all right?" 

"All right, I'll see you later Angel." 

"Bye Hee-kun." 

Flipping his cell shut, he started the car and drove out of the parking lot, heading for the docks. Within twenty minutes he was standing in the office standing by the window and watching the operations inside on the warehouse floor. Hearing a soft knock he turned to look at the door. 

"Enter." he responded 

The door opened, a slim figure walking in silently. He nodded his head with a smile before looking back out over the unloading. 

"You're a bit early Amaterasu. Felt like visiting me again finally?" he looked back at her to see amusement in her eyes. "I assume that Trowa told you everything that has happened so far?" he glanced back to see her nod her head in agreement. "Good; then I don't have to waste time telling you what I want done then." 

Just as Heero finished his sentence, the foreman came into the office. "Heero-sama. . .I think you'd better come and see this." 

_'What is it now?'_ He rolled his eyes with slight exasperation before following the foreman down, Amaterasu close behind him. Walking up to a crate, he inspected the contents and found what had puzzled the foreman. 

"Did it come like this?" he asked. 

"Hai Heero-sama. There were only eleven boxes in the crates. And you specifically said there would be twelve right?" 

"Yes I did." he frowned as the realization sank in rapidly. "Someone skimmed off of my shipment." 

Amaterasu peered into the box before a derisive laugh escaped from her throat as she shook her head and stepped back. Heero glanced at her before glaring back at the box as if that would bring back his missing opium. 

"All right, start prepping it for sale." he finally said, walking away from the boxes. "I want this stuff on the streets by tonight." 

"Hai Heero-sama." the foreman replied before barking orders to the crew. 

Heero walked back up to the office Amaterasu behind him. As soon as the door was shut he started to pace around the room, running a hand through his hair. Every once in a while, he would glance up to see Amaterasu regarding him with a cool amused look. 

"Hai, I know this whole situation is so very amusing. Someone took what's mine." 

Amaterasu's eyebrow shot up with a sceptical look. 

"Hey, Wufei had this coming to him though. He took something of mine, so I took something of his; fair is fair." 

Amaterasu shrugged before flopping down in the seat and looking around the office with a semi-detached gaze. Almost stalking to his desk, Heero grabbed the phone dialling a number quickly. 

"Trowa, I need you to do something for me." 

"Yeah?" 

"Remember Quatre? The guy who wanted to work for me?" Heero paused hearing Trowa's fairly long response. "Yeah; start training him. I want him to take care of something for me." 

"All right; what?" 

"I want him to find who skimmed off of my shipment and kill them." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_11:00 p.m.; Jakarta, Indonesia_

With an exhausted sigh, Lily stepped back from the counter and microscope. "OK you, I need a break." 

Heading out of the lab, she went down the hall walking into the small kitchen and started making herself a cup of soup. _'I really gotta take a vacation after I finish up this project. I mean medical science can be very draining when you've been at it for so damn long. Oh yes Lily, you're a genius; let's put you in university at age 13.'_ She gave a bitter snort as she watched the microwave cook her meal. _'I never got a childhood damn it. Hell, I'm 19 now and I don't think I can ever get that back now.'_ she took out the cup before the buzzer went off and started eating it slowly. "At least one good thing came from me going to that damn hell. 

"Lily? I'm back." the call echoed down the hall. 

"Zechs!" she shoved the cup on the counter before running out into the hall and greeting him with a big hug. "How did it go?" 

"I got money; we can continue our research." 

"You got the grant?!" 

"Yeah, I got the grant." he replied after a split second hesitation. 

"That's great! Now we won't have to worry about money for three. . .four months right?" 

"At the least, another three months." Zechs replied back. "Have you been busy working all this time?" 

She nodded her head. "Guess what?" she smiled as he shrugged. "I managed to refine the drug down today and was running a prelim analysis before you came back in." 

"You mean we finally got this unknown substance?" 

"We got it!" she squealed in her excitement. 

"That's great Lily! " he hugged her even tighter before he kissed her. 

"Come on. I'll show you what it looks like." she said a bit breathlessly as they left off. She led him down to the lab off to the right walking back up to the microscope. "Go on, have a look." she smiled. 

"Heh. Looks like cocaine." Zechs muttered as he bent down to look. 

"Yeah, it does look like cotaine and all but if you-" 

Zechs stood back up, giving her a look. "Cotaine?" 

"No silly, I meant cocaine." she laughed. "I can mispronounce a word sometimes you know." 

"Uh-huh." he replied with a smirk as he nudged her with his elbow gently. "We're going to test the 'cotaine' tomorrow?" 

"We're testing the cotaine tomorrow. I don't want to do anymore work for the day. I was at this damn microscope all night and day!" 

Zechs laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "So I guess it's officially cotaine now?" 

"Sure, why not? Other things have been named on less of a basis." she leaned back into his warmth. "I can't wait to relax and unwind for a bit." 

"Hm." Zechs said as he nuzzled her neck. "I can think of a few things. Care to give it a try?" 

Lily chuckled. "What? And quit while I am ahead? You'll just tire me out Zechs." 

"That's a lie and you know it." he murmured into her skin. "All work and no play makes Lily a dull girl." 

"My my, aren't we the suave one?" she stroked her hands against his arms. "Just what did you have in mind Mr. Merquise?" 

Zechs turned her around and kissed her passionately. "You have no idea how much I missed you while I was out there. I met and talked to so many snot nosed snobs that I wanted to hop back on the plane and not bother with them." he breathed. 

"Poor baby; you must have had it harder than me-" she broke off in a gasp as he ground his hips against her lightly. "Speaking of which. . ." 

Still kissing, they made their way out of the lab, hastily turning off the lights, and down the hall to the room with the spare bed in it, in case of late nights. The door closed softly before their soft murmurs could e heard echoing down the hallway. Back in the lab the cotaine crystals still sat on the microscope platform and in their Petri dish, the pale white visible even in the darkness. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

^^ Had to get some in there and all...for someone's sake cuz she's all hyper and wants me to write for her, so here ya go!! Next chapter it all starts so let's get to it!   
Jasmine: Yeah right; you, you loser? Bwhahahaha!!   
Princess: It's all right Furor; just write and ignore the mad cackling from there   
Jasmine: You're a good one to talk ya know!!   
Furor: Are you two done? Jeez!! *throws up hands* Speaking of writing, how's your ficcie going there Princess?   
Princess: Good. I just finished Chapter Two so-   
Jasmine: You did?!?! *takes off to go and read it*   
Princess: As I was saying, I finished Chapter Two and I"m working away in three. I have so many ideas for three right now.   
Furor: Really? Cool. *glances back at Jasmine who's reading frantically* So how long until she's shocked?   
Princess: I dunno. But when her face goes red somewhat we'll-   
Jasmine: Oh my God!! You actually wrote that?! You never wrote scenes like THAT before!!!   
Furor: *giggles* Think she got to it already!!   
Princess: Couldn't tell. I'm going to go write Chapter Three now.   
Furor: Cool.   
Princess: Is about Quatre and Jade...thinks *walks off with a smirk*   
Furor: Uh..Princess...what are you going to do? Princess? Princess?! 

* Go and read my bud's fic 'Ecstacy'. It's really good so far; I'm trying to not yell at her to get up chapters sooner cuz exams are coming up and all...go and reda!!* 


	2. Chapter 1

The 8th Day ~ Version 2.0 

A/N: There will be a death scene in here; namely the death of Noin so if you're a Noin fan in anyway, then skip the part but read the end of it because it is crucial. Dorothy shows up too and she stays around a bit longer than Noin. I am re-writing what I had originally when I first got into Gundam Wing so onegai be nice and all. If you want a good death scene however, I hope you get what you want here. Ja ne!! ^_~ 

_Chapter 1_   
_7:30 a.m.; Hong Kong, China_

The first faint tendrils of sunlight creeped in through the slits of the blinds revealing the silent figure that sat in the chair reading the book in his hands. The faded yellowed pages with the vivid black characters fit in perfectly with the simple library and chairs as well as the reader. _'Duo should be bursting in here in about five seconds. It's always when I get a quiet moment to myself.'_

A sharp knock sounded on the door. "Hey Wu-man; you in here?" 

"Enter." he called in a slightly weary voice. 

"Sorry to disturb you." he paused a puzzled look coming on his face. "Why are you sitting here in virtual darkness?" 

"There is light from outside. I was reading but not anymore. What is it Duo?" 

"Well actually-" 

"I have to talk to you and Morgan first. Call her and when I'm done you can tell me." 

Duo shrugged. "All right. Morgan!?" 

"What?!" 

"Get up here; Wu-man wants to talk to us!" 

"Coming!" 

"Can't you two ever be quiet; even if it is for once in your life?" Wufei growled as Morgan's footsteps came bounding up the stairs. 

"Are we really that bad?" Duo grinned. "I think we can be pretty quiet." 

"When you want to be I suppose." Wufei sat back down, subsiding into mutters. 

"S'up Wuffie; what is it?" the redheaded girl was slightly breathless as she came in and shut the door. 

"By now you two do know what Heero has done." he said quietly, stating a fact. 

Morgan nodded her head. "I have to say it though, that took guts; going after your shipment of opium and taking it as his." 

"You're telling me. I thought I was losing it when I heard. I mean come on, like Heero would try to start it all over again." Duo said in a voice that still held disbelief. 

"As I thought. Who's in charge of shipping; I assume you took care of that problem?" 

Duo nodded with a small smirk as he inspected his nails. "Lian was in charge of shipping." 

Wufei gave a small smile; at least Duo had the foresight to take care of certain things and save him a headache. "And who's in charge now?" 

"A guy named Andrew. I told him that if he doesn't want to swim with the fishes like his predecessor, then he better not mess up." 

"Hey, did you use the gun I gave you? Did it work well?" Morgan asked turning to him with an eager smile. 

"Like a dream Morgan. Had a smooth kickback too; mind if I keep the gun?" 

"Nope." she crossed her arms with a smug expression. "I know my guns." 

"And you two implemented the measures we discussed to make things harder for Heero?" Wufei asked breaking into the conversation. 

"Yup. Some of the others weren't too thrilled but me and Morgan helped them see the folly of their ways." Duo said. "Don't worry Wu-man; the stuff you control is so under wraps and goes through so many channels that it's impossible for Heero to get through and out with anything." 

"Don't worry Wuffie, it's all under control. Besides, if Duo screws up something, you know I'll take care of it." 

"What does that mean?!" Duo demanded. "You think I can't do my job?!" 

"Of course you can Du-kun." Morgan snickered. "Let's leave Wuffie to read in peace now." 

"Yeah, fine, I don't need to tell him anymore, it being about Lian and all." Duo headed for the door. "Enjoy your reading Wu-man." 

Morgan shook her head. "If you need anything, just give me a call all right? I know you don't want to talk to her unnecessarily. I'll lock the door for you." 

"Thank you." he murmured, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. 

The minutes ticked by slowly as he started to read again, mind turning over Heero's actions. _'And what will you do when you run out Heero; come after mine again? I know you don't have opium set up in Japan over there.'_ He gazed down at the characters as he stopped reading, that fateful night flashing in his mind. Their duel with swords, the dark stormy night, the slashes, the burning slashes. He snapped out of it to find his hand had crept unconsciously to his face where the faint scar was on his right cheek. _'But you wouldn't dare try to move in on my trade or take what is mine again; I will let it slide once Heero Yuy but not again. For the sake of what we once were I will let it slide.'_

"Wufei, I have something for you." 

His head snapped up hearing Dorothy's voice through the door followed by the rattle of the knob. "What is it?" he really didn't appreciate her pestering him like this. 

"Don't you want to get it yourself?" 

He shuddered, knowing what she really meant. "Slide it under the door and leave me be." 

No sound came from outside until he heard a slight huff and an envelope came sliding underneath the door to rest halfway in the room. Rising from his seat he picked it up and seated himself. Black and white photos greeted him, Heero Yuy's face from different angles and in different places. _'Quatre, you better keep up the work you insisted upon doing over there.'_ He looked at the pictures more carefully, noticing someone always behind Heero. Even as he flipped through the pictures again rapidly, the stoic face was always there. _'Who is she? I've never seen...'_ He paused as a thought came to him. _'It can't be her; no one's ever seen her, much less knows of her.'_ But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it must be true. _'So Heero, one of the best of your ranks next to Trowa. She's your trump card is she?'_ He placed the pictures back in their envelope all except for one. The girl looked amazing in this one, her hair loose and flowing past her shoulders like an ebony river, the eyes impassive as in all the shots yet there was something in this one that made his want to keep it out. _'What are you up to Heero?'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_10:45 a.m.; Jakarta, Indonesia_

"So this is the place." Heero removed his dark glasses to get a better view of the building from the shade. "Doesn't look like that type of building." he walked up and opened the door cool air greeting him, a soothing relief from the Indonesian heat. _'Now to see if Quatre was right and if he really is here.'_

"Yes, can I help you with anything?" asked a short dark haired woman who came out from the back. 

"Are you Lily Chevannes by any chance?" he asked flashing a smile; at least Quatre had given him the girl's name as well. 

"How can I help you Mr..." she asked with a smile as she waited for him to supply a name. 

"Okasa. I've heard you're looking for an investor." he said offering his hand. _'Kami I hate this damn part; takes too bloody long. I just want to confirm that he's here for myself.'_

"We currently are searching for a permanent investor who would be willing to fund our research. Would you care to take a tour of our facilities?" Lily said gesturing to the long hallway down. 

"I wouldn't mind." he said falling in step beside her. "Is it a small operation you run here?" 

"Yes. We tend to focus at one thing at a time or I shall run one thing and my partner shall run another. We have a fairly good track record as far as no accidents go. But then again, I don't think an empty beaker falling counts does it?" 

"No; would you happen to have anything I can see now?" 

"Yes we do actually. We isolated a substance yesterday; you picked a good time to come Mr. Okasa. Right this way." 

Heero followed her into an airy ventilated lab, seeing the crystals growing in Petri dishes. "What is this?" 

"That's the substance in it's natural purified form Mr. Okasa. We managed to get it growing this morning pretty well; it has a phenomenal growth rate." 

"Is this a drug? It looks like cocaine." 

"Yes it is a drug Mr. Okasa; we are currently testing it and trying to see if we can find a way to distinguish it from that particular drug. The last thing you need is a mix up of some sort." 

"Hm." he peered at the small fine crystals. "It has narcotic properties?" 

"From what tests indicate yes. As to its potential we are not yet sure." 

Heero looked up at her for a few moments meeting her calm collected gaze. _'She's lying; she knows.'_

"So what do you call this drug of yours; not cocaine I hope." he asked trying to distract the girl from whatever she may have been thinking; she was giving him the same look. 

"No, the last thing we need is parents coming after us in addition to the government. It's called cotaine Mr. Okasa." 

"Hn. Do you have anything else I can view?" 

"You really are in luck today Mr. Okasa; we're developing an anti-inflammatory drug for hospital use. If you would just follow me." 

Heero went after her putting up with the in depth two hour tour of the building and its labs and safety features; if he really was an investor he would have been sold in it. But the cotaine had piqued his interest. _'Why did she lie about it? What could she have to hide about it?'_ As soon as he found himself back in the foyer bidding the girl farewell and she walked away, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number, going outside to his rented car. 

"Hai?" came a soft barely heard voice. 

"Amaterasu, I need you to fly over here to Indonesia. I know it's a bad time for you, it being the anniversary of-" 

"Tonight?" 

"Yes. I want you to steal something for me so listen very carefully." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_12:15 a.m., Jakarta, Indonesia_

A shadowy figure crouched beside an electronic lock, wires travelling down from it to the small decryption machine in her hand. A few minutes later the red light flashed to green and the sound of a lock retracting greeted her ears. Rising, she unplugged the machine and placed it in her small bag before she pushed the door open and entered the dark building. She had already disabled the security systems so it was all easy sailing from here. 

Moving with speed and stealth she went from door to door until she found the lab that Heero had described to her. The rows of Petri dishes gleamed dully in the dark as she moved through them until she found a small prepared amount stored away in a glass cabinet. Picking the lock easily with her hairpin she slid it open and placed it back in her loose messy bun as she took a vial with a small amount. _'At the most...'_ She rolled it between her fingers. _'Three to four grams.'_

Pocketing it in the protected flap inside the bag, she stole out searching for one more thing. She didn't find it until she pushed open the last door at the very end and froze for a split second. _'I thought Heero said there would only be the man.'_ She crept into the room slowly, seeing the two perfect opposites of light and dark asleep in each others arms, the bedsheets rumpled beyond belief and starting to come off the mattress. _'According to Quatre it's the guy with the long white hair.'_ Bending down he pushed his shoulder roughly, rousing him out of sleep. Sharp blue eyes opened to see her standing there, the hand moving beneath the bedsheets towards the pillow. Narrowing her eyes, she whipped out her gun and had it pressed towards his temple making him freeze. 

"What do you want? We don't have any money here." 

She gave a contemptible snort and removed the letter with one hand and tossed it at him. "Be there. Or else." she whispered softly before she walked out and left the building. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_1:15 a.m.; Tokyo Japan_

Heero sat in the chair looking at the anxious figure placidly. "Don't worry, she'll show; or were you hoping she wouldn't Noin?" 

Her fingers twirled quickly. "Look Heero I have the money for you, I swear I have it; the money's as good as yours; it's in the bank and-" 

"Not in my hand. Do this and we'll call off the debt." he replied curtly, cutting Noin off. 

Silence filled the room as the minutes ticked by ever slowly. Noin kept glancing around as if an escape route would soon present itself. The door slid open silently, the black swathed figure striding in easily and quickly. 

"Have you ever heard of cotaine Noin?" Heero asked rising from his seat. 

"No, I can't say that I have. What is it?" 

"A new drug you're going to be testing for me." 

"Test a new drug for you? Are you out of your fucking-" the sound of a gun being cocked made her turn to see a barrel pointed right at her, the girl's face impassive and cold. 

"It's your choice really. The drug or the gun." 

"The drug." Noin said bitterly as she closed her eyes after she gritted her teeth. A small clatter made her look up to see a tiny vial. "That's it?" relief washed through her; she would be out of here by tonight; the amount in the vial was nothing. 

Heero didn't say anything as Noin promptly knocked out a line and snorted it up in less than a minute and became immediately lost in the drug's effects. _'It must be one powerful drug as I thought it would be.'_ But then Noin twitched sharply, blood starting to trickle from her nose. It was soon followed by another twitch and another until Noin was on the floor convulsing violently. Suddenly it was all over as Noin gave a sharp gasp, clawing at her throat as if she couldn't breathe. Her entire body went still as she relaxed face first on the ground, a pool of blood starting to grow beneath her. 

"Amaterasu, how many grams was that?" 

"Most likely four and a half." 

Heero went up to the vial and picked it up and sniffed it delicately. _'I can't smell a single thing.'_ He placed it down and looked at Amaterasu, a gleam in his eye. "We have a gold mine here." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_2:00 a.m.; Hong Kong, China_

Wufei sat in his seat absorbing all the information Dorothy had told him. "And what happened afterwards?" 

"She started convulsing and suffered severe haemorrhaging in her blood vessels in her cranial region. She's good and dead now." 

"How much of the drug did this?" 

"Quatre told me three or four; he wasn't able to confirm it for sure." Dorothy gave him a critical look. "Why don't you just have Quatre steal it from Heero?" 

"I have been over this with you; must you make me repeat myself?" he asked in an irritated tone of voice 

"Wufei a war would break out anyways! For all we know it could be in a month's time. Just cut to the chase and-" 

"No; if there is a war it will be because I have something Yuy wants; not the other way around!" 

"That's always been your problem Wufei; you always had to have control." she gave him a contemptuous look. "It's your fault that what we had was ruined." 

"Funny, I recall you being a virago all the damn time onna; you're a good one to talk. You would know all about that wouldn't you? Just shut up and get out onna." 

Dorothy shot him a nasty look and stalked to the door. "Gladly! One day you'll meet you match; someone who has control over you in a form you least expect; we'll see how you like it then!" she retorted before leaving with a slam of the door. 

Closing his eyes Wufei rubbed his temples. "I tolerate Morgan's bitchiness because it's only when someone messes up big time or nothing gets done." 

"Wuffie?" 

Looking up, he saw Morgan standing inside the doorway, holding an envelope. "I'll let you read this alone. Not that I blame you; I don't like Dorothy much either." 

"Don't get me started." 

"I won't; I'm not in the mood to debate with you on the strengths of women and the vices of men." she grinned at him before she became serious. "This was found in the mail. I finally got to check it all today. It just got here; it's express delivery. Think Quatre sent it over?" 

"Maybe; pass me the envelope." he said taking out a letter opener. Taking the cool manila he opened it and turned it over, a piece of paper and a vial coming out. "It's from Quatre all right. He says there's one milligram in here." 

"One milligram of what?" 

"Cotaine. He says it's the drug that Heero has gotten a hold of. Why would he send so little of it? 

"Why don't we find out? Bear with me here." Morgan said before she took off from the room. 

Wufei turned the vial around in his hands waiting patiently for Morgan to come back. Soon enough voices came from the hall before Morgan burst in again, dragging Dorothy. 

"What's the meaning of dragging me out of my bed you dumb redhead. I need my beauty sleep." 

"Yeah right. Take this." she took the vial from Wufei and held it out to Dorothy. 

"Who are you trying to fool? I'm not taking that, whatever it is." 

"Dorothy...how could you disrespect Wufei in such a way; it's him who wants to see what the drug does not me. Are you defying him Dorothy? Are you a traitor?" 

Wufei glanced over at Morgan hearing the true meaning in her low voice; she didn't look too kindly on traitors and defectors. 

"Fine." Dorothy snatched the vial away from Morgan. "Happy Morgan?" 

"Don't ask me; ask Wufei. I am sure he'll take this into consideration in regards to future events." 

Dorothy glared at Morgan before snorting up the contents. She stumbled back a bit as the effects hit her almost instantaneously. The whole room started to swirl together, only the objects and other occupants remaining steady against the now kaleidoscopic sea. 

_"Well, I say we charge on forward......what say you old chap?" _

"Excellent, excellent idea!! I say tally-ho!!" 

Dorothy turned to the wall. "Are you talking of battle? You obviously need my help, you know nothing of tactics you fools." 

Morgan snickered. "That must be one good drug; she's talking to the bookcase and the chair. Good thing I brought a camera; this is pure blackmail gold." she started snapping away. 

"Morgan; you and Duo are going to find this person who made it. I want that drug." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_3:00 a.m.; Tokyo, Japan_

Zechs looked up at the bright lights of the sushi bar before him before looking back down at the address written in that slanted hand. "It's the right one. Let's see if the guy is in here." 

With a grim face he walked in looking for the proprietor. After finding the man and enquiring about a certain guest he found himself walking towards a table in the back. 

"Zechs Merquise." 

He stopped by the table now beside him. There sat a young man no older than twenty one. _'That can't possibly be him; he's so young.'_ He turned still unsure but he had to try. "Heero Yuy?" 

A slender hand gestured to the seat on front of him. "I hope my messenger didn't disturb you." 

"Oh, not at all if you don't count the fact that she simply broke in and could have killed me." he replied in a tight voice. 

"Hn. I am willing to buy the drug from you; all exclusive rights." Heero said softly, barely heard over the noise in the late bar. _'He doesn't waste time.'_ Zechs paused. "What are you offering?" 

"Two million." 

"Yen?" 

"American." 

"Four." 

"Three." 

"Three point five. 

"Two point five." 

Zechs looked at the man before him. Every line on the youthful face was hard and unrelenting. _'This was a mistake; a bad mistake.'_

"I see." Heero closed his eyes. "You may leave now. I can see that we are done." 

Zechs rose stiffly. "I don't want to see you again." 

Heero gave a faint smile. "Hai. Oh, and say hi to your friend for me won't you?" 

Zechs felt his face pale before he turned and walked out. _'If he touches Lily I'll deal with him personally.'_ He whipped around, hearing Heero's voice for a split second. _'I must be hearing things; the bar is so crowded, it could have been anyone.'_ But as he stepped out and glanced back in the window he felt a chill creep over him, the hairs on the back of his neck rising up as he saw the dark haired girl and a blond talking to Heero at the table before heading into the back of the establishment. He hurried over to the waiting cab and had it head for the airport, knowing for sure that those were Heero's words echoing in his mind. _'Enjoy what little time you have Zechs Merquise. That girl and you will be dead before the day is done.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

And there's Chapter 1. It's not much but I hope you like it so far. I should have the nsecong chapter up in a week opr two. I am writing Chapter 17 too boot. Are you happy Princess of the Darkside? You'll finally find out!! ^_^ Ja ne minna!! *waves like a chibi* 


	3. Chapter 2

The 8th Day ~ Version 2.0 

A/N: Kk, I know there are Quatre fans out there, me being one of them ^^ but in this one, Quatre is totally OOC. Yeah I know it may be weird for the blond bishonen but it is pivotal to the plot because it leads up to...ooops; can't give away plot here!! 

_Chapter 2_   
_8:00 a.m.; Hong Kong, China_

"For once I got a decent night's rest." Wufei sat up in bed and stretched with a yawn. 

Shrugging on a robe he headed downstairs to the kitchen intent on finding something to eat. _ 'At least it's quiet now.'_ He took out the teapot and started to boil some water before getting the teabags and mug out. Hearing a thud come from the hallway he paused then brushed it aside. Then came another one followed by muffled voices. 

"Grab her legs Morgan!" 

"I got them, I got them!" 

"Fuck." Duo cursed audibly as another thud came much louder than the first. "Do ya think she could stop moving; maybe that way I wouldn't drop her!" 

"Forget this; take one arm and I'll take the other and we'll drag her. Maybe a few burns will show her the value of being carried!" 

"You two make enough noise to wake the dead." Wufei came out into the hallway. "That's the person?" 

"Them?" Duo looked down at the girl before looking up at Wufei. "This is the chick that developed cotaine. We got some in Petri dishes while we were there. Quite a setup they had going there." 

"They?" Wufei arched an eyebrow. "Wasn't it only her there?" 

"Nope." Morgan gave a grin. "Apparently her partner slash lover went out and left her all alone; when we got there, it was only her. And fifty bucks says that he'll try to find her or contact the authorities." 

Duo laughed. "Like they ever get anything on us." 

"Where should we put her Wuffie? Spare bedroom at he top floor with a security guard would be a good idea." Morgan asked as the girl struggled violently. 

"Yes, do that. I'll talk to her later when I have the time." 

With a sigh, Duo took her arms again. "All right then. Morgan, grab the legs and we'll take her up." 

"Damn it Duo, why bother? Drag her up and maybe she'll just stay still. She's a fighter though I'll give her that much." 

Wufei watched as they struggled up the stairs with their twisting squirming bundle before walking back into the kitchen to find the kettle boiling now. He fixed himself a cup quickly before seating himself down to watch the sunrise contentedly. _'Let's see how Heero likes this turn of events.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_12:30 p.m.; Jakarta, Indonesia_

Eyes red rimmed from a sleepless night Zechs turned down the street to see the building at the end. _ 'Never been more glad to be back here.'_ With weary steps he walked to the front door and took out the key placing it in the lock. _ 'What the hell is wrong with this damn thing?'_ He jiggled the key in the lock, trying to get it to open. Then his tired brain realized something. Turning the doorknob, the glass panel opened slowly, the interior cool and silent. 

"Lily?" he called hesitantly as he walked in cautiously. 

No sound greeted him as usual making him even more wary. He paused by the front desk to see the flashing red light of the answering machine. Pressing the button, he listened to the messages, eyes darting around the entire time. 

"Look Lily, if this is some kind of joke, it isn't very funny you know." 

Even as he started down the hall and looked into the rooms, that sinking feeling he had back in Japan only grew worse. He went to the end of the hall first, checking the cot; nothing there. Only rumpled sheets from when they had last slept on it. Systematically he started looking through the labs but stopped when he looked into the third one up. The place was a mess, glass bits strewn around all over, stools and Petri dishes lying around on the floor. Bending down he inspected a dark puddle of liquid, one of many that dotted the floor._ 'Blood.'_ He touched it gently to be sure. _ 'There was a struggle here.'_ He cursed his former military training that simply confirmed what he knew to be true. 

"So you finally show back up here. A bit late though I suppose huh?" 

Zechs head snapped up at the sound of the voice; he hadn't even noticed the blond standing in the corner. "You...from the restaurant...how did you get here before me?" 

"I don't have to answer that. But I do have to kill you right about now." the voice was calm and cool. 

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded angrily, cursing himself even more for letting this happen. 

"If you must know...Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner at your service." the words were followed by a mocking bow. 

"You're not killing me you bastard. Where's Lily? What did you do with her?" 

"Tsk tsk; what right do you have to get all indignated hm? I mean you did that to Heero-sama and well...there is a price to be paid." 

"You asshole." he growled before lunging at the man. 

Quatre sidestepped him easily, twisting his arm up sharply. "Now what did that accomplish Zechs? Absolutely nothing. I may be younger than you old man but I am the better out of both of us." 

"Arrogance gets you no where." Zechs retorted. "What did you do to Lily?" 

"Me? I could say I shot her and put her out of her misery but then I would be lying. She was gone when I arrived here." 

"How do I know that you're not lying? For all I know you could be saying that so I don't kill you right here and now." 

"Very funny; I don't think a man in your position should be making threats Zechs." Quatre released his hold on Zechs arm slightly. "For all you know she could be bound and gagged hidden away somewhere in this very building." 

Zechs went completely still, pondering over Quatre's words._ 'Like hell you actually mean that.'_ Moving swiftly he wrenched free of Quatre's grip and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the wall. 

"I'm giving you one last chance. Where is she?" 

Quatre simply smiled despite the iron grip on his throat. "And you actually think I would tell if I did? I must say you don't seem to be a very good judge of character Zechs." 

Zechs growled tightening his grip. "Tell now or I'll-" 

"You'll what?" Quatre said as he pressed the dagger closer to Zechs stomach. "You aren't in much of a place to do much." 

Zechs choked back the words he wanted to let fly. "Fine; do it and get it over with fast." 

Quatre twirled the blade slowly. "I could I suppose. I could let you live and tell you to go into hiding for the rest of your life. But then Heero-sama would not be pleased with me." 

There came a pause before Quatre stepped away from Zechs sheathing the dagger. 

"What are you doing?" Zechs asked. "I thought you were going to kill me." 

Quatre didn't say anything simply pulling out a gun and aiming dead at Zechs. "You said get it over with fast." 

There came a ringing shot and a thud before the blond walked over and away from the motionless bleeding figure on the ground. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_4:45 p.m.; Tokyo, Japan_

"Wufei has who?" Heero asked in a slightly restrained voice as he rose from his seat. 

"Calm down Heero." Angela pushed him back down in the seat gently. "Repeat that again Quatre." 

"Wufei has the girl who made cotaine and is prepping it for market release as far as I can tell." 

"What the hell-" 

"When did you find this out?" she asked cutting of Heero's less than pleased words. 

"I was only able to confirm it an hour ago. Apparently a red head and a brunette came and took her away. Most likely she's in China now." 

"All right. Anything else we should know." 

Quatre shrugged. "No. I took care of that other problem for you though Heero-sama." 

Heero gave a curt nod as he rubbed his temples in an effort to relieve the tension he felt building. 

"Thank you Quatre. You can leave now." Angela replied. 

"Angela-sama, Heero-sama." he gave a small bow before leaving the room quietly. 

"That bastard knew what he was doing. He's trying to edge me out." 

"Calm down Hee-kun. It wouldn't be the first time that Wufei has tried a stunt like this." 

"But this time he has the upper hand Angel. I can't afford to have him beat me at my own game." 

Angela slid her hands to his shoulders. "Now Hee-kun; never come up with an attack plan when you're stressed and worried. It'll only flop on you." 

"Hn." he replied as her hands seemed to dissipate away the tension. "You do realize what this means though." 

"Of course I do. It means that I shall be busy taking car of other things while you take care of Wufei. That is it, ne?" 

"Yes. But I don't want you involved in any of this Angel." 

"How did I know that you would say that?" 

"I'm serious Angel. I don't want you anywhere near this situation at all." 

"And if I need to get involved then you know what exactly what I'll do." she murmured. 

"Must you be so damn pushy?" he looked back at her. 

"You know you like it. Now give me a kiss." 

With a smile Heero pulled her in for a kiss before scooping her up in his arms and heading for the bedroom. _ 'This whole problem will work out in the end.'_ He pushed away all other thoughts as he laid Angela down on the bed and started to take off her clothes. If not for anything else, he could let himself have this one pure moment before it all began. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Furor: And there ends Chapter Two. I can't believe I wrote such a short chapter. My God...it's amazing...   
Jasmine: Yeah, amazed everyone else. I can't believe you have that capacity.   
Princess: Ya huh. When am I gonna get my mac damn it!!   
Furor: Soon damnit!! ARGH!! *stalks off to write explicit 'mac' for Princess* 


	4. Chapter 3

The 8th Day ~ Version 2.0 

A/N: Another death scene here...I'm not going to tell you what it encompasses because that would be ruining the element of surprise. It just makes you realize that everybody has hidden facets...I guess. *shrugs* 

_Chapter 3_   
_2:38 a.m.; Tokyo, Japan_

"Ring ring." 

Opening an eye Heero glared at the phone that had interrupted his sleep. _'Damn people can't call at a decent hour.'_ With a disgruntled growl he turned away from it, arms tightening around Angela as she moved. 

"Kami some people..." came her tired mutter as she reached over and answered the phone. Heero simply ignored her as he drifted back off to sleep. _'Hn; I wonder why she's so tired.'_ He started nuzzling her soft stomach sliding his arms around her waist. 

"Heero's asleep right now. Call back." 

"Who is it Angel?" he mumbled. 

"Some girl who insists she needs to talk to you. You'd think she was a salesrep with bad timing." Angela replied. "You actually want to talk to her?" 

"Why not; if she is a salesrep, then I'll kill her for calling at such an indecent hour." he growled taking the phone from her. "This had better be good." 

"Heero...its Relena. Do you remember me?" 

"Unfortunately; what do you want now?" 

"Well I have been trying to get in contact with you for awhile now Heero but you keep vanishing on me. I thought you loved me." 

"Relena you obviously don't-" 

"But you trying to run away doesn't matter now; we have a family now Heero. You have a son." 

Heero froze for a minute. "Gomen I thought I heard you wrong there. Nine months doesn't mean you can suddenly be pregnant and give birth to a child then say it's mine, you baka. I'm married now anyways." 

"But it's our child Heero!" she exclaimed insistently. "You can't just abandon him like that. Could you be so monstrous to your own flesh and blood? That other girl will have to go; I will not have our family broken up by some hussy." 

"Of course not." he replied tightly. "I'll take care of everything, don't worry about it." he hung up the phone immediately. 

"Is something wrong Heero?" Angela asked with a yawn as she rested her head on his lap. 

"No Angel." he murmured stroking her hair. "I have to talk with Amaterasu now. I'll be back in a few minutes all right?" 

"Don't be long." she replied stretching as he got out of bed. "This bed has a tendency to get cold fast." 

Heero gave her a smile as he slid out of bed and pulled on some pants. "Hai, I'll be back in five minutes at the most." he kissed her forehead before walking out of the room and down the hall to the living room downstairs. 

He glanced into the kitchen seeing Quatre and Amaterasu playing cards at the table a pile of money between them. 

"Damn it you cleaned me out again." Quatre groaned as Amaterasu laid down her cards. 

She gave a nonchalant shrug as she took half the money in the center of the table and pushed the rest towards Quatre. 

"Hai Heero-san?" she asked quietly reshuffling the cards. "What is it now?" 

"Amaterasu, I have something I need you to do for me now. Apparently the words of 'I never want to see or hear from you again.' were too much for her." 

Amaterasu nodded her head and rose from her seat. "Same place?" 

"I believe so. I want her gone for good this time and anyone else who may know." 

She gave another nod as she checked for her gun. Silently she walked to the back door and vanished into the chilly morning. 

"Let me guess Heero-sama; insistent ex who won't leave you alone and has evolved into a stalker type?" 

"Very good." 

Quatre chuckled. "Yeah, there was this chick after me too. She stabbed me then decided she loved me more. That was enough to tell me she had issues and for me to not get involved." 

Heero nodded his head before heading back upstairs. _'You were right in one respect Relena; I am taking care of it.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_4:55 a.m.; Tokyo, Japan_

Moving silently Amaterasu looked out from the shadows at the side of the house before deactivating the silent alarm. _'Didn't I tell you that she was bad for you Heero; would you listen though?'_ She moved to the lock quickly; it was almost sunrise and she preferred to not be seen by any witnesses. Picking the lock with her hairpin, she slid into the house silently, moving like a ghost. The stairs creaked gently beneath her steps as she climbed up making her glare down at them. Coming up to the bedroom door, she opened it quietly seeing Relena's familiar figure asleep in the bed. Just by the window stood a crib, quiet snores coming from it. She shrugged pulling out the gun and twisting on the silencer quickly and taking aim. The bullet barely made a sound as it struck her in the neck, a pool of blood starting to form on the bed. Walking quickly from the room she went to the others eliminating the people in the next room. Just as she went to the next door it opened slowly a small child rubbing his eyes as he came out. 

"Mommy, what are you doing up?" 

She didn't say anything simply staring at the child in shock. _'There's a child here?'_

"Mommy, wha's wrong? How come you no answer me?" the child asked in a more plaintive voice. 

"Go back to sleep dear." she replied easily, not wanting to disturb the child anymore. 

"Carry me?" he asked holding up his arms. 

She looked down at him for a few minutes before picking him up and walking into the room and seating him on the bed. "Now off to sleep with you…" she faltered at a name. 

"Daichi." he murmured eyes growing heavy. "Can you hold me?" 

Amaterasu sighed before picking him up and seating herself on the bed, holding the kid in her arms. "Now will you go to sleep?" 

Daichi didn't reply as she cradled him, moving back and forth slowly. She didn't say anything afterwards simply rocking the child resting her chin on his head gently. After a while she glanced down at him to see that he had fallen fast asleep in her arms. _'Enjoy the contentment now Daichi.'_ She rose and smoothed the hair away from the untroubled face. _'I'm so sorry Daichi. I'm so sorry.'_ She walked out of the house after tripping the silent alarm and started walking away down the street to the high rise apartments on the other side of Tokyo. Finally making it to her apartment she closed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. _'Have I been reduced so far that I would have killed a child?'_ She leaned off the door and flicked on the TV. Already there were reports of the double homicide that had orphaned a young boy and a baby. She turned off the TV and went into her rarely used bedroom, pulling out the travel bag she kept handy. _'First time to use something.'_ Shouldering it, she went to the phone and called for a taxi directing it to the airport. Soon enough she found herself on a plane, unsure of her destination; it had all seemed like such a blur when she arrived at the airport and bought a ticket that she could barely recall for the first time in her life. Eventually the plane touched down and let the passengers off, the bright lights of the airport temporarily blinding her. _'Great; I take a plane to China. Kami, let me just find a good bar first.'_ She hailed a taxi, sliding into the back seat and plunking her bag down beside her. 

"Where to?" the driver asked in a gruff voice. 

"A bar. A good one." she replied softly. 

The taxi took off into the stream of vehicles weaving in and out of the traffic. Before long it stopped outside a garish bar, the bright neon signs making her want to cringe. _'And people go in there? Kami, I should have just dealt with Heero and died.' _

"The best bar in town Lady." the driver said seeing the look on her face. "Now pay the damn fare." 

Shoving a wad of bills into his hand she got out and walked in quickly, wanting nothing more than to get a good shot of booze and try to forget the morning. As soon as she walked in, a bright light hit her making her narrow her eyes to slits and glance around quickly. 

"We have our next singer!" a man on stage crowed. "If she'll just come up here..." 

She pegged the man with a hard glare through the lights. A silence descended throughout the entire room as she stepped out of the spotlight and headed for the bar, snaking her way through the tables and chairs. 

"Bottle of whiskey and a glass." she muttered as she sat down on the barstool. 

The silence dissipated away and soon enough the place was filled with loud music and terrible singing. _'A karaoke bar.'_ She sucked her teeth trying her best to ignore the terrible racket form the stage. Glancing back the sight of a redhead and a brunette laughing, dancing and trying to sing maniacally greeted her. _'You have baka-tachi[1], and then you have that.'_ The bottle and glass was placed before her, as she turned her attention back. She picked up the bottle and poured herself a glass raising it to her lips to down it quickly before she froze. Looking down into the golden coloured liquid, she willed herself to not turn around. _'Someone's looking at me.''What the hell…'_ She tried to keep calm but a foreign feeling crept into her heart, one she hadn't felt in the longest time. She downed the shot quickly as he came and sat beside her noiselessly. 

"And here I thought I was seeing things." the man said quietly. 

She slid him a quick glance before staring intently at her glass. _'Of all the blasted people here, you think I wouldn't run into him.' _

A hand was offered. "Wufei." 

She didn't respond at all simply pouring herself another shot and drinking it just as fast. 

"Your reputation precedes you Amaterasu." 

She turned her head sharply at that staring him dead in the eye unflinchingly. _'What the hell does he want?' _

"May I ask just what you are doing here? Wouldn't Heero be a bit questioning of your presence?" 

She gave a snort before pouring herself another shot. _'At least I can hold my alcohol.'_ "That depends on what he can and can't make me do." 

Wufei's eyes widened slightly as he watched her for a few seconds. "That consisting of?" 

"I do whatever the hell I want. Why do you think I am here?" 

"Hm." he rubbed his chin for a few seconds. "Are you here looking for other employment opportunities?" 

"Whatever. I can't go back to Japan again." she muttered pouring herself another shot. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I never talk to anyone else like this; not even Heero or Trowa.'_

"Does any position matter?" 

She shrugged again, finally placing the glass down and taking a long pull from the bottle. "No." she replied breathlessly when she put it down. "Just never…" she fell silent. 

"Just never what?" he asked. 

She remained stonily quiet, kicking herself for almost saying the thing she wanted to forget. "Amaterasu, what was the thing that-" 

She grabbed his shirt pulling him close to her face. "Don't press me Wufei, or you just may piss me off too much; and when that happens…" she trailed off glaring into his eyes. 

"Get your hands off of him." a gun muzzle pressed itself into her side hard. 

She slid an oblique glance to the side seeing the redhead and the brunette with less than pleased looks on their faces. "You and what army is going to stop me?" she hissed at them. 

The brunette's eyes widened slightly at her remark before his eyes went serious. "Me and her would. You don't exactly want to mess with us." 

Amaterasu glared at them hard. "Amateurs." 

"It's all right Duo. Morgan you can put it away." Wufei said disentangling her hands from his shirt. "She's the new employee." 

"Her?" the redhead gave a highly skeptical look. "And who does she think she is, acting like she's all big and bad? I should cut her down a notch." 

"This is Amaterasu." Wufei said quietly straightening out his shirt. 

"Amaterasu; the Amaterasu?" Duo gaped at her for a few seconds before taking her hand and pumping it energetically. "I've always wanted to meet you! I mean I've heard stories about you but I never thought that I would actually get to meet you in the flesh. Is that story about you taking on the old man and winning true? Or-" 

Amaterasu jerked her hand away hastily before nursing the bottle with a morose and slightly belligerent expression. "Why don't you just go away?" 

"Sorry. Aren't we a bitch?" Duo muttered as he fell beside Morgan. "You think it would kill her to be nice to me; I mean she was nice to Wufei and all." 

"Let's get out of here." Wufei said rising. "I still need to talk to Amaterasu about her position and the hours she has to work." 

They all walked out of the bar piling into the long luxury car that awaited them in the front. The drive back was filled with silence as the bright lights faded away into the darkness of the countryside. _ 'Kami, something must be wrong with me. I actually talked to Wufei. What the hell is wrong with me?'_ She stared out of the window intent on not noting anything in the car; the countryside was beautiful with the hills and winding roads and ribbons of rivers. She looked up as the car came to a gradual stop, a large two-story house in plain view. _'I guess this is the place.'_ she stepped out looking up at the house. It did have a certain allure to it in the dark night, faint slivers of moonlight peeking out from the thick clouds. 

"I have a job for Amaterasu." Morgan said quietly as she came out of the car. 

Wufei turned around motioning Amaterasu to come and hear. "What may that be Morgan?" 

"She can be your bodyguard. And if something happens to you, the fact that she sees us as amateurs won't help her much." 

Amaterasu snorted as she turned back to look at the house. _ 'Heero really won't like this. He's gonna be pissed at me.'_ the thought flashed through her mind before she fell in step with the others. _ 'But he can't hurt me here. I won't let myself fall prey to what I know so well.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Note:_ Tachi- is added to a word to indicate plurals   
Ex. - senshi = solider - senshi-tachi = soliders 

Furor: And thus the end to Chapter 3. I myself want to get this done so I can concentrate on other things for the summer. Like going up to the cottage and seeing what the dumb tourists do.   
Peridot Pooka: My cottage you mean!!   
Furor: Ya ya, I know you yutz!! But remember when we had the slingshot and you hit the car and we had to duck and cover?!   
Peridot Pooka: Yeah, I don't think you covered enough; your ass is such a huge thing it could be used as a landmark man.   
Furor: Oh thanks man. *pouts* How could you say such a thing?   
Peridot Pooka: *laughing head off* Because it's true!!   
Furor: KK, that's it; you're going down man!!   
Peridot Pooka: Bring it on man. I'll slaughter ya!!   
Furor: *dive-bombs Peridot*   
Furor and Peridot Pooka: *now fighting and rumbling around all over the place.   
Quatre: *comes in and sees them fighting* Why are you fighting?! I thought you two were friends; stop it, that isn't the solution you guys!!   
Duo and Wufei: *come in and drag him out*   
Quatre: But they're fighting guys!! Stop them!!   
Duo: Never get in the middle when girls fight man.   
Wufei: You will only live to regret it. And when it comes to onna-tachi like these two you most definitely should stay out. 


	5. Chapter 4

The 8th Day ~ Version 2.0 

A/N: Just a small bit of lime at the beginning because compared to what else I can write, this is pretty tame for me. Right Princess of the Darkside? *nudge nudge* Yeah you got your mac and now you can stop bugging me. *smiles sweetly* And before you ask, yes the 17th chapter will be posted soon just as soon as I work out the sticky politics and maneuvers awight? Later y'all.   
Gangsta Easta Bunny `o.o` 

_Chapter 4 _

9:28 a.m.; Tokyo, Japan 

With a yawn, Trowa stretched in the bed before blinking, his eyes coming into focus rapidly. He glanced down at the figure beside him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning Syd." he whispered in to her ear. 

She stirred before giving him a languid smile and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Morning to you too Trowa. Though I am surprised that you're actually moving after last night." 

"And why wouldn't I be moving hm? Did you think that you could tire me out?" he whispered as he kissed her neck and started to move lower. "You should know that it takes plenty to tire me out Sydney." 

She giggled as she moved against him, burying her face in his hair. "Hm…don't tell me that you want to do it again do you?" 

"I have nothing else to do…and I know you don't have work as well." 

"And what if I want to just relax for the day?" she said, slipping out of his arms and into a thin robe. "I'm going to go and get breakfast hun." 

Trowa watched as she went to the door and left the room but not before she slid him a teasing glance. "She likes this far too much." he mumbled pulling on a pair of pants before he followed her out into the kitchen. "Sydney…" he whispered, coming behind her and sliding his arms around her waist. 

"Yes Trowa?" she replied with a knowing tone in her voice. "What would you like to eat?" 

"You." he breathed nibbling on her earlobe. 

"But I actually want to eat." she said with a pout. "Now why would you-" 

Trowa turned her around and kissed her hard, bracing her against the counter. "You tease far too much for your own good." he gasped as he kissed his way down her neck. 

"I don't see you complaining much now do I?" she replied in a strained voice as his hands slid up her legs. 

Trowa chuckled in his throat. "You seem to like teasing as much as I like-" 

A sharp knock on the door made them both look up. Trowa shot the door an evil look before Sydney turned his face back to her. 

"Forget about whoever it is." she hopped up on the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him in. "It can't be that important." 

Trowa kissed her again, hiking the robe up to her waist and pulling her against him tightly. She arched her back, rocking her hips against his in a slow torturing pace. His eyes narrowed with pleasure as her hand found its way into his pants and started stroking him firmly, hips bucking towards her fingers, everything else dropping away. 

"Sydney…" he groaned nipping at her soft skin. 

"What exactly are you waiting for?" she gasped, pulling his pants down. 

That was all he needed, entering her in one swift stroke. Sydney clung to him, face in his neck as she moved her hips against his. He pounded into her, spurred on by her movements, his own head reeling. Before long the kitchen was filled with their cries as they both came and sank into each other. 

"Damn, that was much better than breakfast." Sydney said a few minutes later as she kissed his neck. 

"And you never listen to me. Maybe you'll let me make dinner tonight?" 

"If you're here sure. I'll bring home the dessert." she gave him a wicked grin. "How about a can of whipped cream, handcuffs, you, me and the bedroom?" 

Trowa grinned at her. "Sydney, you should-" 

The knock came again followed by a voice. "Trowa; are you two done in there?" 

Trowa rested his head against Sydney's. "Maybe it's a good thing I didn't answer the door before." 

"I haven't heard that voice before. You know the person?" Sydney asked moving her hips lightly. 

Trowa stifled back a groan. "Yes. And I don't think that he's going to go away." he withdrew from her reluctantly. 

"You go get dressed; I'll get the door." she murmured sliding off the countertop and giving him a kiss. "No arguments." 

Trowa watched as she headed for the hallway before he pulled up his pants again and went to the bedroom to pull on a shirt quickly. _'At least there's tonight.'_ He came into the living room to see Sydney standing opposite their guest. 

"Quatre." he said, surprised to see the blond. "What are you doing here?" 

Hey Trowa; sorry to interrupt you guys." his gaze flickered from Sydney to Trowa. "But this can't wait." 

"Really?" he sat down in the chair beside Quatre. "What is it?" 

"Well…ah…" he floundered for a minute. 

"Quatre, I know all about you guys. What the hell is it? Heero finally decided to get a life or what?" Sydney said seating herself on the arm of the chair Trowa was sitting in. 

"Heh…no not quite. Have anyone of you seen or talked to Amaterasu? She vanished away but I have my suspicions as to where she may be. I hope they aren't true." 

"Why? Did she get a mission?" 

Quatre ran a hand through his hair. "Yes; Heero sent her to kill Relena and whoever else may have know." 

"But?" Sydney asked. "You could just get to the point here ya know." 

Trowa couldn't help but smile faintly, an arm going around her waist; he loved her bluntness. "She didn't finish the mission did she?" 

"No, she didn't. A young boy and a baby are the only survivors. The boy is around eight…nine. The baby is virtually newborn." 

Heero won't be pleased with this." Trowa paused with a frown. "And you can't find her?" 

"No, nowhere. I came to you because you know her almost as well as Heero." 

"Heero's known her two years more than me. But if I had to hazard a guess…" 

"You don't think that she skipped out and left the country do you?" Quatre said quietly. 

"I'm not saying anything here. What does your gut tell you?" he asked in a level voice. _'Damn it you fool. Why didn't you just explain it to Heero; now he'll want your head.' _

"It's telling me that she's gone." Quatre replied quietly. I seriously think that she has." 

Trowa sighed heavily. "And you have some sort of idea where?" 

"Yes." Quatre said. "I don't want to tell Heero yet; he won't be too pleased at the idea." 

"And that idea would be?" Sydney asked. 

"I think she's gone to China." 

Trowa and Sydney fell silent not quite believing what they had just heard. _'You fool; now he can never forgive you.' Trowa's face darkened. 'Never; I hope you're prepared to lie in your bed.' _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_12:21 p.m.; Hong Kong, China _

Amaterasu walked into the warehouse following Morgan and Duo. _'Let's see how dumb they think I am.'_ She remained silent as the door opened to reveal a large spacious interior filled with rows of shelving that stretched up. 

"This is where we keep our weapons." Morgan said as they headed to the end. 

"Hn. Amazing sets of cutlery you have here. Am I suppose to attack someone with a spoon and expect them to die?" 

Duo looked back at her acerbic remark. "You think we're that dumb? Of course we have weapons. Just not out in public view; we don't like cops sneaking around and trying to, ahem, prosecute us." he gave her a smile. "Don't worry; we have weapons." 

"Hn. I should hope so." she murmured, earning a glance from Morgan. 

"Through the back here." Morgan replied tightly as they rounded a hidden corner. 

Amaterasu froze slightly as they came to a barricaded door and Duo knocked once, paused, three time then twice more. The sound of a lock turning greeted her ears before the door swung open silently to reveal a bulky guard who stared at them impassively. 

"All right Amaterasu, if you're so good, go pick out your own weapons. We'll be waiting right here and-" 

"I know the way back to the house. I am not a person who requires constant attention as you two seem to think." she gave them both knowing looks. 

"All right how about you just go and pick a few things for yourself eh? It's a good idea right?" Duo said trying to head off the carnage about to come. 

"Yeah, if she wasn't being such a bitch about it and…where are you going?! You haven't chosen a weapon!" Morgan demanded as Amaterasu turned to leave. "How are you going to protect Wufei?" 

Amaterasu paused by the door to look at Morgan with a condescending light in her eyes. "Since I know how to kill with my hands, I'm going back and not wasting my time here with you idiots." 

She continued on, leaving Morgan and Duo a bit speechless by her words. _'Kami, that was a waste of time.' _

Hailing a cab, she directed it to a small point just outside Wufei's house, walking in the rest of the way from there. She paused outside once she reached the grounds, looking at the house before looking at the small grove of trees off to the side. _'The grove…'_ She wasn't too sure why she was going this way but it called to her and she hadn't been one to ignore her instincts. Soon enough, she came to a small shaded clearing, Wufei seated in the middle and meditating. She leaned against a tree, gaze turning curious as she looked at him. _'Not that bad looking; what the hell was Heero talking about when he said that he was the worst man ever; he looks fine to me and seems to direct his men very well.'_ She crossed her legs in front of her as well as her arms. His simple dress did nothing to hide the fact that her new employer was very attractive; the plain black top showed off his muscled arms and torso nicely while the white pants showed the strong curve of his legs through the press of the cloth. _'Very attractive indeed…' _

"Yes Amaterasu?" he asked suddenly opening his eyes and gazing back at her. 

She remained clam eventually breaking contact with his eyes and looking at her feet. _'I don't believe this…I'm blushing! Kami why me? I am beyond these things now…I am…'_

"Did you want something?" he asked again. 

She shook her head and seated herself down beside the tree, taking up a comfortable position. _'I'll just do my job and only I know my thoughts; no one else.' _

A slightly uneasy silence descended upon the grove, making her close her eyes and try and remain calm. Every once in a while, she would feel a wave of something run through her; she couldn't explain it yet she knew that Wufei was watching her every few minutes or so. 

"Is there something you want Wufei?" she asked eyes snapping open to find his gaze locked on her. Her breath caught as she found herself drawn into those black depths. 

"Hm. I'm going back to the house." was all he said before rising and dusting off the bits of petals and leaves from his clothes. 

Amaterasu fell instep beside him, the scenery around them passing by slowly. 

"I thought you went to get weapons?" he asked giving her a critical look. 

"I was. But I tired of Morgan and Duo; I left easily and quickly enough." she replied softly. "I can use my hands. I don't need a gun to do my job." 

"Morgan would be of a different opinion." Wufei looked ahead now. 

"Well good for her then. I don't need her telling me what to do." Amaterasu paused. "If one lives by the sword, eventually ones dies by it as well." 

Wufei didn't reply simply nodding his head as they walked in through the front door. "Do you play chess?" 

She glanced at him startled by his sudden question. "Chess? Hai, I play it. I more prefer cards though. Why; do you want to play?" 

"No." he retorted. "Better to play than do nothing else." 

"I thought you had a library." 

"I read early in the morning or later on at night." he regarded her. "Or are you a bad chess player?" 

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes as Wufei gave her a semi-triumphant smirk. "Though I am playing right into your hands, I will…humor you and play with you." 

Wufei didn't reply only walking down the hall to open an door and motion in with his hand. She walked in, seeing a chess set already set up, waiting to be used. _'That wasn't set up this morning. What does Wufei really want out of this game?' _

"Shall we begin?" he asked, pulling out the chair for her. 

She gave a strange look before seating herself in it and studying the board. "Do you have a color preference?" 

"No; that doesn't matter; it is the skill of the player that determines the match, not the color." 

She met his eyes for a few seconds before looking at her pieces pointedly._'Shimatta…what is wrong with me?'_ She could feel the flush in her cheeks; they always seemed to do that whenever she was around him or he looked at her for more than a few seconds. 

"It's your move; white goes first." Wufei said quietly. 

"I know that." she snapped, glaring at him. 

She refocused her attention to the board, feeling a bit guilty. _'I must be sick…guilt…when have I ever felt that before? He can't possibly be good for my health.'_ She pushed all her other thoughts away as she concentrated on the game, intent on winning. A white pawn sacrificed, a black rook darting in to set up a strategy, pieces came and went until they were down to their final eight. _'He's good. We've been tied throughout this whole game…I have to beat him.' _

"Great, they must be back." Wufei muttered as the front door opened and slammed shut. "Took them long enough to get back here. What the hell did they do at the warehouse?" 

"You want an answer to that?" she asked quietly, studying the board. "With those two, you may not like it." 

Wufei looked at her, a small smile on his face. "Good point there. If they aren't out somewhere, they're up half the night keeping me awake with their noises." 

"And you let them do that?" 

"They're my best employees and my friends." he replied with a shrug. He froze as if he hadn't exactly wanted to admit that to someone else. "Amaterasu…" 

"Friends…" she murmured wistfully. "Shall we finish the-" 

"I told you she would be here with Wufei. Morgan, it is her job so would ya quit being so paranoid about it?" Duo said as he opened the library door and gestured with evident irritation. 

"You have faith in her whereas I do not." Morgan scrutinized Amaterasu hard. 

"Did your eyes freeze that way or have you nothing else better to do with your time onna?" Amaterasu snarled at Morgan, half annoyed at her and half annoyed at herself. 

Morgan's lips thinned with anger. "I don't need your bitch supreme attitude you know. I have much better things to do with my time than stare at your ugly mug." 

"So chop to it then onna and stop staring." she retorted turning her attention back to the board. 

"Oh that's it. I've had enough of you and-" Morgan started, stomping into the room as she cracked her knuckles. 

"All right babe, let's go." Duo swiftly grabbed her by the waist and dragged her out of the room as she cursed Amaterasu. "Sorry Wufei. I'll get her to calm down." 

Amaterasu glanced up at Wufei once the door closed softly, Morgan's curses still audible through the wood. "What's so funny?" she asked slightly curious as to why he had a grin on his face. 

"I've only seen Morgan get mad at one other person like that." 

"Does she have the same sweet attitude also?" Amaterasu didn't bother to hide the sarcasm like she normally did. 

Wufei nodded. "She's not overly fond of defectors and traitors." 

"Explains her warm reception towards me." she snorted. "Who's the other person?" 

"Dorothy. The biggest pain in my side next to Heero." 

"Get rid of her then." 

"I can't since my other reconnaissance expert has gone, she's the only other one I have left here and I need her." 

"Hm. Get rid of her when he comes…someone's at the door." she said rising slowly and moving stealthily towards it. 

Wufei fell silent as she crept towards the door, avoiding the creaky spots that she had walked on when she entered the room. Her hand rested on the knob gently and grasped it before yanking it open hard locking the person in a chokehold just after they hit the ground. 

"Let me go damn it!" 

Amaterasu narrowed her eyes at the struggling blonde in her arms, tightening her grip imperceptibly. The blonde gave a strangled sound before fighting back just as hard. 

"Let her go. It's only Dorothy." 

Amaterasu looked up at him. "You're sure." 

Wufei gave a dry laugh. "Yes." 

Reluctantly she released her chokehold and rose, leaving the person to sputter for air n the ground. "So you're Dorothy huh?" 

"Yes." Dorothy rose, her eyes flashing with anger. "I need to talk to Wufei in private." 

Amaterasu glanced back at Wufei, seeing the clear expression of aversion in his eyes. "Gomen but you have to wait in line like all the others." she replied in a sarcasm tinged voice. 

"What?" Dorothy asked. "I said I need to talk to Wufei in private. Who the hell do you think you are anyways?" 

"I'm the bodyguard and if you don't leave I'll happily kick you out on your arrogant ass in five seconds. You annoy me already." 

"A bodyguard Wufei? You have got to be joking me here. What do you…hey! Let go!" Dorothy yelled as she was dragged out by her long hair. "Yu can't do this, you have no-" 

Amaterasu slammed the door in her face and locked it. "She is extremely annoying. A shame I had to slam the door in her face, ne?" 

Wufei gestured for her to sit back down so they could finish their game. "I think this is going to work out just fine." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_7:49 p.m.; Tokyo, Japan _

With a weary sigh Heero looked over the reports of the income from L1 and L2. _'I need a vacation from this.'_ He let the papers fall from his hands before rubbing his temples as he closed his eyes. _'I just hope Quatre gets back to me on whatever it was he was going on about. Hell I haven't even gotten to watch the news for the day.' _

"Heero-sama?" 

He looked up to see Quatre coming into the room quietly. "Have a seat. So what did you need to tell me?" 

"Well…there's no good way to put this so I'm just going to say it. Amaterasu is gone." 

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" "Gone. Would you happen to know where she has gone to?" 

"Yeah I do. You sure you want to know this one?" 

"Yes. It's bad enough that Wufei already has the upper edge on me and I have no ground here. I already started complete monopolization of the shipment of weapons so the bastard will find it hard to stock up on supplies. I really don't need this bad news now." 

"You didn't see the news today?" Quatre asked surprised. "Wow; no wonder you have no idea. Angela didn't watch it either?" 

"She went down to the business district; people not paying up." he paused. "What's on the news?" 

Quatre flicked his eyes to the blank TV in the bookcase before taking the remote and turning it on. 

Heero watched as the every cheery news personality made the homicide sound like the worst event on the face of the earth. Three black body bags were carried out on stretchers, a small child holding a police officer's hand with a stony expression. The baby was in a woman's arms as she tried to soothe its cries for its dead mother. Heero watched as the scene shifted to an officer standing at the podium and started talking about the facts. Heero grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. 

"When did it happen?" 

"Early in the morning. About late four a.m. or early five a.m. is the estimated time of death. Cause is single bullet wounds to the area around the base of the skull and the neck." Quatre paused as Heero remained silent. "Did you want me to-" 

"No." he said quickly. "Leave her be. She can stay where she is at the moment." 

Quatre nodded his head. "Then I'll leave you now then Heero-sama." 

Heero simply nodded his head, turning back to his desk as the door was shut softly. _'So you've gone to China now have you…'_ He picked up a photo on the desk from when they were children; even then her expression had always been somber and serious; as if she had only know pain her entire life. _'Have you gone back to your other half? Have you gone back to you other home?' _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_ Note:_   
-sama: added to a name as a trem of respect; as much as i can gather the rough English equivalent is Mr. or Mrs. though I've heard it means more. 

Furor: *in a sling and a leg cast seated on a wheelchair*And there is Chapter 4. all nicely done and re-edited. Amazing that I find the time…but then again I never want to do my French.   
Jasmine: Yeah Momo!!!   
Princess: She finally sees the light.   
Furor: Yeah, in time to fail my French exam and take it in summer skool.   
Peridot: *comes in on crutches and plunks herself down in the chair beside Furor* Dumb bitch…made me use crutches…   
Furor: Ah Shaddup you dumbass; you stuck me in a wheelchair…I oughta…   
Peridot: What? What could you do you busted up retard?!   
Furor: I'll give you the smack down! You won't know what hit you!! *starts wheeling chair over*   
Princess: All right you two, calm down now. I think you've had enough for the day now.   
Peridot: *gets up and starts making way over to Furor*   
Jasmine: *steps in and whacks Peridot over the head* Sit the heeeeelllllll back down onna!!! *points to chair*   
Princess: Furor…don't make me call Spatula eh? *both go back to corners and settle down, grumbling and mumbling about chairs and recruiting help*   
Princess: Well since they're busy and all guess I get to wrap this up. Me and Jasmine.   
Jasmine: YAH!!!!! All right peoples, stay tuned in for the next chapter in which someone else takes steps towards the final ending and the little Lily; will she get out of Wufei's hands?   
Princess: And then tension mounts between certain parties with revelations abounding. Furor's getting good at this me thinks. *eyes go blank* _"One who is seemingly gone shall arise again…" _   
Jasmine: You OK there Princess; you turning into Hitomi on me?   
Princess: No. I still can't believe that she killed him off…how could she?!   
Jasmine: All right then. Ja ne minna and make sure to leave reviews cause Furor loves those!! *looks back to see Peridot and Furor in the process of strangling each other* Oi! You two stop right now!!   
Princess: They are such children… *goes to help Jasmine* 


	6. Chapter 5

The 8th Day ~ Version 2.0 

A/N: 

_Chapter 5 _

5:54 a.m.; Tokyo, Japan 

With a weary sigh Angela walked into her husband's study, sinking into the comfortable leather chair._ 'Oh I needed that.'_ She slipped her feet out of the slippers and rested them against the edge of the wood. Reaching forward she opened a drawer and removed the papers that she had left there last night. 

"Poor Hee-kun. He's worries so much but he has good reason." she murmured as she stared at the words and figures blankly. 

With a slight shake of her head she pushed away her thoughts and got a pen, going over the reports of the income. Absentmindedly she started chewing on the end as she worked trying to assuage the feeling of fear that she had growing inside. _'Heero knows what he's doing…I have no reason to worry.'_ She chewed the pen end more as she reluctantly recalled the night he duelled with Wufei. They both had been equally stubborn, Wufei retaliating for the slash across his face with a vicious cut to the shoulder. It had been a miracle that either had made a blow to the other much less see what was- 

"I thought you would be in here. You work more than me sometimes. Take a break Angel." 

She glanced up startled to see Heero walk into the room and sit beside her feet. "Arigatou Hee-kun but I had to finish these and see what is still owed to us." 

"Why not let the secretary do it? You need your rest." he said as he moved closer. 

"I don't trust Hilde; he has messed up before and I barely caught it Imagine if those requisition forms had actually made it to the revenues bureau? We would be in the proverbial 'shit'." 

"Hn." Heero picked up one of her feet and started massaging it. "It's still early in the morning. Do it later Angel." 

She couldn't help but smirk as she slid her other foot against his thigh slowly. "You mean you want me to come back to bed. Or did you actually want to do something else?" 

"I thought we would go out later. Or we can go for a walk now and catch the sunrise. We are dressed and all…" 

"Let's go for a walk now." she slipped her foot out of his hand and stood easily. "I am rather tired of work for now." 

Heero simply smiled as they left the study and walked out of the house and down the street. Angela snuggled close beside him as they walked towards the park, enjoying the slight crisp of the pre-dawn air. 

"How come you were up early?" Heero asked. 

"I was a bit restless, that's all. So I figured instead of tossing and turning which could wake you up, I would do something else instead." she gave a snort. "Not that I got much done anyways." 

"I noticed. You seem preoccupied; is something bothering you?" 

She remained silent as she watched the park come up form the end of the street. "Heero…" she trailed off and shook her head. "Forget it. It's just me being my usual worrywart self that's all." 

No more words were spoken as they turned into the park, heading for the walkway by the bay. As they came to the metal railing Angela broke away from Heero and rested her arms against the cold metal. The waves churned against the cold concrete in a futile attempt to gain back what they had lost to man. She didn't move as Heero wrapped his arms around her. 

"Nothing is going to happen to me Angel." he whispered into her ear. "You don't have to worry." 

"I still remember what happened when you fought Wufei last time." she gazed out at the water. "I don't want to remember but it still comes up and I can't forget it Hee-kun." 

"I don't like to remember it either." he replied. "But I can't let him get away this time." 

"I know." she bowed her head slowly. "Kami I wish that none of this happened sometimes. But then I have to take it back." she gave a small smile. "What would I have done if you hadn't stopped that madman?" 

"You would have led a very dull life Angel." he pulled her tighter. "I'm not going anywhere Angel. I'll still be here when this is all over." 

"I hope so." she whispered. "You better be because if you're not when I get to Hell you are so dead. Don't fear Satan; fear me Heero Yuy." 

Heero smiled. "Now why would I Angela; you're much better looking than Satan. Horns excluded." 

She whapped him lightly on the arm. "You better sleep with one eyes open mister or else…" she admonished with a laugh. 

Heero simply chuckled as he savoured the feel of her in his arms. Slowly, the deep blue-black of the night sky seeped away into the bright orange-pink of the rising sun. Angela remained silent as the harbour came to life now, the ships puttering over the water. She turned around in Heero's arms before hugging him. 

"What was that for?" he asked surprised but hugging back. 

"No reason. Let's go and get breakfast now." she said taking his hand. "We have nothing to worry about." 

Heero gave her a slightly puzzled look before shrugging slightly. "Want anything in particular?" 

She shook her head. "Whatever you want is fine. Besides, you know what I would eat. And you can't stand that stuff." 

"I don't know how you can eat that cereal. It's so......" 

"Sugary?" she asked slipping an arm through his. "Come on, I'll behave myself." 

Heero gave a mock sigh of resignation as they walked out of the park, laughing quietly among themselves. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_10:45 a.m.; Hong Kong, China_

Wufei stood beside the window, looking out to the small forest of trees around the house. _ 'There's always something, one way or another.'_ He glanced at his desk to see Amaterasu seated there, cross legged in the plush cushion. She did have a rare sort of look to her, she seemed so faraway yet she was always around him; her presence did get to him. Sometimes he found himself wondering what it would be like to feel that soft glow beneath his hands and run his fingers through- 

"Yes Wufei?" her voice sounded quietly as she reached forward and picked up the pen on his desk and twirled it around easily in her fingers. "Did you want something?" 

"Nothing." he replied looking back out the window again. _ 'Get a grip on yourself Wufei. It's only a person you hired in the karaoke bar two days ago.'_ He glanced back at Amaterasu who had a slight flush on her face as she stared determinedly at the pen in her hands. _ 'But I know she does...'_

"When is Morgan going to get here?" 

Wufei turned at the sound of her voice. "She didn't say exactly but she said around ten thirty to ten fifty." 

"She's sure taking her own sweet time." Amaterasu paused, placing the pen back in its blotter. "Why can't she just give a certain time; then we-" 

The door swung open, Morgan and Duo walking in pushing in a sullen and angry looking Dorothy. 

"Sorry we're late Wu-man." Duo said as he flopped down into a chair. "Morgan was getting a bit happy there...you know what she gets like when she's on a roll." 

Amaterasu snorted. "So you didn't step in? It's almost ten fifty." 

"Shut up you idiot. I have enough on my plate with this one here." Morgan snarled. "I am liable to shoot your head off right here and now." 

"I'd like to see you try." Amaterasu retorted. "You wouldn't get farther than-" 

"Cripes, for once could you two stop antagonizing each other? I can't keep breaking up all of your fights." Dup muttered with exasperation. "Even if it is just for once, could you _both_ just humour me?" 

Amaterasu regarded Duo before sinking back into the seat quietly with her eyes closed as Morgan shoved Dorothy roughly into the seat before Wufei's desk, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from the blonde. _ 'Morgan must be very mad.'_ Wufei noted as he came to his seat and motioned Amaterasu out. 

"May I ask why Dorothy is here and why you are mad at her?" Wufei calmly asked, noticing Amaterasu moving behind his chair and resting her arms on the top; he could have sworn he felt her fingertips brush his hair. 

"I'll show you why the bitch is sitting here awaiting your judgement." Morgan said tightly, removing a bond package of something and tossing it on Wufei's desk. "She had a lot of nerve to do this to you and quite frankly I wouldn't even let her-" 

Wufei halted her speech with a motion, noticing a familiar Morgan rant. Opening the envelope he saw a few papers and pulled them out. Attached with paperclips were pictures of Dorothy, sitting in a restaurant booth and taking a briefcase. The next picture showed the briefcase open, piles of money banded and waiting to be used. Wufei glared from the pictures to Dorothy with a withering expression before he turned back to the files at hand. 

"I can explain Wufei, I was only trying to-" 

"Tojikomeru!" Amaterasu ordered in a harsh voice, still Dorothy into burning humiliation once more. 

Wufei continued reading on, the lines on his face becoming harder and harder as he went. Eventually he placed the papers down softly and looked at Dorothy. "And what do you have to say for yourself woman?" 

"I will not deny what I did but I did it in the best interest of you and the organization Wufei; I-" 

"You do not have the right to address me by my name." he spoke in a dangerously soft tone. 

Dorothy gave the barest of gulps before continuing. "You never let me do anything Wufei; I only wanted to-" 

"With good reason; you were too power hungry yet I gave you the chance still. And this is how you repay me?" his hand slammed down on the file. "You sell behind my back?!" 

"And what kind of man lets a woman do nothing and be useless? You let that bitch behind you do more than you ever let me and I was here longer than her!" 

"Baita! Saseko!! How dare you insult me?! I at least do not go about questioning orders for I see the value of not doing so and see his intent behind them! What have you ever done besides try to sink your talons into him when he clearly does not wish to have anything to do with you, you delusional baka!" 

"You act like you're above everyone else here so I wouldn't talk if I were you!" Dorothy retorted. "You think you know Wufei? Ha; let me tell you something of the 'illustrious leader'; he let his wife die. That's right, he couldn't watch out for her and now she's six feet under. How long before it's any of you? He's weak and can't do a bloody thing to-" 

Dorothy was cut off by Morgan's punch to the jaw. "You talk too damn much you traitor." she spat out the last word. "If I had it may way..." Morgan fell quiet as she dug around in her pocket and found a long piece of cloth. "I was hoping I would have to use it on you." she muttered as she savagely tied it around Dorothy's mouth, effectively silencing her. 

"Morgan...I believe that I shall leave you to deal with her as is best. I do trust you know what I want done." 

Morgan nodded her head, hauling Dorothy up none too gently and shoving her out of the door. "I won't be back for the rest of the day." 

Duo rose with a heavy sigh as he walked out, following her. "Why me?" 

The room went silent again neither Wufei nor Amaterasu moving, seemingly fine where they were. The silence grew along with the tension between the, with words that were hesitant to be voiced at all, to be voiced and admit something. 

"Joou no baka-tachi." Amaterasu muttered as she moved finally, going to the window and looking outside. 

Wufei simply sat in the seat, content to not move at all; for some reason her presence made him feel...it made him feel at peace. He glanced back at her, her features sharp with the bright light of the sun. He rose, looking at the back of her neck curiously; he had never seen it before, it was always covered by her hair and there was a faint sliver of colour. 

"Amaterasu...what's on your back?" he asked moving closer to her; his entire skin felt electrified just from taking a step closer to her. 

Her head moved slightly, the screen of her hair falling back over it. "It's nothing Wufei; nothing to concern yourself about; unless you are opposed to them." 

"No, I was...just...wondering." he finished lamely. 

Amaterasu glanced back at him before looking out of the window and resting her hand against the cool glass. "Why are you wondering; or is it just small talk to fill the silence?" 

Wufei remained silent, hesitant to even say what was really on his mind. _ 'You fool.'_ His face burned as he tried to think of something to say. _ 'What makes you think that you are even worthy of a woman like the one before you?'_

"Never mind the question Wufei-san; it was only rhetorical." her entire body stiffened imperceptibly before she cleared her throat. "I mean Wufei-sama." 

Wufei felt his face flush even more. _ 'Now I act like a schoolgirl.'_He gave a sigh of disgust before walking to the door. "I am going to the library." 

He didn't say anything as Amaterasu followed him silently, her face burning just as much when he glanced up at her. Entering the large airy room, he pulled a book from the shelf and sat down to read. He forced himself to not look up as Amaterasu placed herself in the window seat and continued looking outside. Soon enough he had managed for once to concentration the task before him. 

"A dragon." 

"Hn?" he looked up to se her still looking out of the window. 

"It's only a dragon." she looked back at him before looking outside again. 

Wufei didn't say anything as he went back to his book, a small smile on his lips. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_7:35 p.m.; Hong Kong, China_

Rubbing red rimmed eyes, Lily turned back to the Petri dish before her with a yawn. _ 'How the fuck did this happen; I mean one minute I'm asleep in bed and then the two brutes come and cart me off here. Lord, I haven't even seen outside for the past two days. Not that they let me sleep much either...assholes...'_ With a thoroughly peeved sigh she pushed away from the table and rose. The burly guard at the end of the room glanced at her. 

"For Christ's sake you idiot; I'm stretching! Haven't you ever seen that before?!" she snapped with a glare. 

"Get back to work." he ordered in a heavily accented voice. 

She plunked herself down the seat and crossed her arms. "Make me you boorish ass of a man." she turned her back to him. 

The sound of booted feet came tramping across the floor as a large hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. 

"You get back to work." 

Lily gritted her teeth as she glared up at the man's face. "No." 

The man's face hardened as he realized what she had said to him. Before he could do anything, she kneed him hard and bolted from the seat as he collapsed to the floor in pain. With a hasty search, she took his gun and stuffed it in her pants pocket beneath her lab coat. Flinging the door open, she found herself face to face with a less than pleased face. She swallowed hard, backing into the room slowly as the redhead walked in after her. _ 'I've gone and done it now; she looks about ready to kill me.'_

"Get out now. You're done for the night." 

Lily nodded silently, walking past the fuming girl quickly into the hallway. She walked down sedately, the room that had been serving as her prison. She stumbled into the room as the girl pushed her in forcefully. 

"Don't try screaming like you have; we won't be here; we wouldn't want you to waste your voice now would we?" the sarcastic words were followed by a slam of the door. 

With an angry cry Lily strode over to the night table that stood by the bed and kicked it. "Fuck. . ." she muttered as sharp pain shot through her foot. "Count on me to stub my fucking toe; my fucking toe of all the goddamn things to happen now!!" she yelled out loud at the top of her voice. 

"You're here." 

Lily spun around at the voice to see Zechs standing behind her, the curtains by the window swishing slightly. She glared at him, her anger not vanishing away like she had initially thought it would; not after what she had learned. . . 

"This is the perfect chance." he said, peering out of the small window. "They've gone out now and won't be back for awhile." he looked back at her. "It's a quick trip sown the trellis and-" 

"You lied to me." she whispered in a tight voice. "You lied to me." 

"What?" Zechs walked up closer to hear her. "I didn't hear you properly." 

"You lied to me, you bastard." she shook her head. "You fucking lied to my face too." 

"Look Lily," he began taking her hand gently. "When we get out of here you can tell me what-" he was stopped by her hand jerking free and smacking against his cheek. 

"You sold out. How could you; were those words you said to me a lie too Zechs?" she demanded harshly. 

He rubbed his cheek, unsure of what to say. 

"That money you got never was grant money was it? Was it?! It was drug money!!" she demanded, the feeling of betrayal welling up, harsh and bitter. 

"Yes, it was drug money." he replied quietly. 

"Christ you are such a fool Zechs; borrowing money from drug lords is the last thing I had ever expected you to-" 

"Hey, wait a minute, I never borrowed it; I skimmed it." 

"Oh even better; you stole it. The money's dirty, the things we did with it, the research and testing, it's all tainted now." 

"I figured for once drug money would do some good; it would help to cure someone's back pain or ease the agonies of cancer patients." he retorted. "We were low on money Lily; you never knew how much though. You were-" 

"Don't go blaming this on me; you got me into this mess. You hear me Zechs Merquise? You did; plus you got yourself into a shitload of trouble to boot!" 

"Don't you think I know that you were in trouble; why do you think I spent the last two days searching for you?" he took her arm. "I wanted to-" 

"Don't you dare touch me." she hissed, yanking her arm away and turning her back to him. 

Lily, would you please listen to reason here and-" he said trying again. 

"I swear, if you don't stop this I will shoot you." she managed in a shaking voice, feeling the gun in her pocket. 

"Well maybe if you would listen to me for a minute then we wouldn't be in this mess." an exasperated sigh came now. "I'm not perfect you know." 

"Really; I couldn't tell." she said in a bitter voice as another thought occurred to her. "If you were so perfect then you wouldn't have botched the sale of the cotaine up then would you?" 

"I never sold it. I tried to. . ." he paused for a minute. "But I never did; they must have stolen it." 

"You expect me to believe that line of yours?" her fingers slipped into the pocket and tightened around the butt. Her body trembled as new things were sinking in, making tears start to come to her eyes. 

"Lily, let's get out of here while we still have time to. They could be back at any time and-" 

Lily turned around, gun drawn and aimed at him. "Since when huh? You seem to be thinking about the effects now when you should have thought about them before!" 

Zechs froze. "Since when what?" 

"Since when did you care Zechs? Everything you told me could be a lie, how can I believe your words so easily now?" she blinked rapidly to stop her eyes from tearing up. 

"Lily, I always cared. How can you say that; I would-" 

"How can _I_ say that; for all I know you could have lied about your feelings towards me just to get laid." 

Zechs didn't say anything, his face going pale. "Lily. . .I. . .how. . .I would. . .how can you. . ." 

"Christ Zechs, so that it huh? I was just an easy and comfortable screw to you." she said, bitterness and sadness on her voice. 

Zechs' face went rigid with lines on anger that finally showed through. In one stride he was in front of Lily and wrenched the gun away from her, trapping her wrist in his iron grip. 

"Let me go!" she demanded, beating against his chest, not noticing his winces of pain. 

"No; look at me Lily. Look at me!" he brought up her evading head with his other hand. "You never were that to me. I love you; would I be here if I didn't? I have been shot, shot at and lived through God knows how many attempts on my life from that hell raiser of a blond sadist and I am still here. Would I have risked death so many times over if I didn't love as much as I do?" 

Lily's mouth twisted into an icy smile. "If this was before, I would be so tempted to sleep with you right now. . .you impotent fool." she retorted, trying to inflict pain on him in some form. 

Zechs' lips became an ironic smile. "Impotent am I?" he bent forward, nudging his nose into the tender spot between her ear and her neck causing a shiver to pass through her body. "I remember this 'impotent fool' making you scream on certain nights. Or were you just faking it then?" 

"To hell with you Zechs Merquise!" she said, voice shaking slightly as she tried to push him away but found herself suddenly trapped in an iron hug. "Let me go!" she demanded loudly. 

"No." he said, running his hands down her body. "I know those words you said you don't mean a single one of them; as do I." 

The hell I don't." she managed as her knees threatened to buckle. "You can rot in hell for all I care now. . ." her hands traitorously slid up underneath his shirt, his skin scorching her fingertips. 

Zechs assaulted her with a heady kiss before leaving swollen lips as he pulled her closer to him and ripped away her shirt easily. "If I rot in hell you can come with me." he growled as her nails raked down his back. 

Lily didn't say anything else as she divested him of his clothing, wanting nothing more than to cleave into his delicious blazing heat. She didn't even feel when the rest of her clothes were torn away but when she suddenly landed on the bed with a thump she barely had time to see what had happened before Zechs pounced on her, slowly but surely driving her to a frenzy as he touched, teased, twisted, pinched and pulled until she was writhing beneath him and exacting the same punishment on him. She gave a silent gasp as he entered her without warning, sheathing himself to the base. She gave a low growl before she rose her hips to his, needing to feel him deep inside. An answering sound came from deep within his throat as he started moving, plunging in and out of her mercilessly, the pain from their smacking hips making her wince and cry out in pleasure. Grabbing her legs, he angled them up, making him sink in deeper than before and her entire body tighten with a scream as she came, driving Zechs to come with her. They melted into one another, bodies seemingly boneless. 

"What happened here?" Lily asked in a hoarse voice as she stroked the small patch on shoulder. 

"I got shot." Zechs lifted his head from her chest and looked at her before resting his head again. "It wasn't serious at all; only superficial. The bullet went through clean though it bled like hell." 

Lily gave a sigh as she returned to stroking his shoulder. "I am sorry Zechs. I do hate it when you're right though. I didn't mean those words. . .I was-" 

"It's all right Lily. I know. . ." he sat up suddenly and looked at her. "Now up; we can't afford to stay here any longer than we already have." 

"I know." she yawned and ran a hand through her hair. "It's all well and good for you to say that but what am I going to wear; you did rip my clothes." 

He grinned. "I took a trip around the house earlier and got you a change." pulling on his pants, Zechs went back to the curtain and took out a top and a pants. "They're slightly baggy." 

"So where exactly are we going to go now? This guy is probably going to hunt us down when he finds that I am gone." she took the clothes and pulled them on quickly before moving to her shoes. 

"Trust me. I left him with a little something that will distract him eventually." Zechs offered his hand as she stood from her seat. "I'm just glad that I found you safe." 

She smiled at him as they walked to the trellis and climbed down. "Zechs?" she said as they stole through the empty garden. 

"Yes Lily?" he asked looking back at her. 

"I just want to go far away now; very far away." 

Zechs nodded his head as he pulled her closer to him and they vanished away into the night. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Notes:_   
Tojikomeru = Shut up   
Baita = bitch   
Saseko = whore   
Joou no baka-tachi = Queen of fools 

Furor: And there's Chapter 5. . .all done and leading up to stuff. Are you happy Princess; I told you I didn't kill him!!   
Princess: *dazed look on face* Yeah. . .wow. . .damn that was the best argument scene I ever read!   
Jasmine: *nudges* Ya huh, I wonder why you're saying that!!   
Peridot: Hey Furor, you dumb bitch; you've been neglecting Duo!!   
Duo: Yeah. . .when am I gonna get some!?   
Peridot: Lord knows Duo. . .she can be pretty slow sometimes. . .   
Slow?! Me!? I'm on wheels you blind old bat!! You on the other hand have crutches, so I wouldn't talk if I were you!!   
Peridot: Blind old bat; you ugly hag, I'll knock your teeth out for that one!!   
Furor: You wish! *starts wheeling over towards Peridot and hey fight again*   
Duo: Are they always like this?   
Jasmine and Princess: *pat Duo on the back and shake their heads sadly* 


	7. Chapter 6

The 8th Day ~ Version 2.0 

A/N: Nothing interesting in this chapter. That said and done, read away!! :) 

_Chapter 6 _

9:56 a.m.; Tokyo, Japan 

Trowa walked into the house, gazing around the cool foyer. "Heero-sama, where are you?" he called out, hearing his voice echo out slightly. 

"He's not here Trowa; neither is Angela. They went out for the day and they won't be back for a bit." 

Trowa looked up to see Quatre come out of the living room. "Where did they go?" 

"Out; Heero-sama didn't say where. I guess they wanted privacy and all." Quatre gave a grin. "And yes before you ask, I did insist that they go with some sort of protection but Heero denied the request. So I told him I'd stay and watch the house." 

"He has the right but still..." Trowa scratched his head. "Why does he choose to disappear whenever I have to talk to him on something important?" 

"Because he knows when these things like to pop up; what's the problem?" 

Trowa shrugged as he went into the living room and seated himself down on the overstuffed chairs. "Things are getting progressively worse between us and Wufei; do you know what I found out this morning; that girl is gone. She vanished away in the middle of the night and now she can't be found at all." 

Quatre gave a chuckle as he sat down beside Trowa. "Sounds as if Wufei isn't too thrilled at that." 

"He isn't. Apparently things haven't been going so great for him over there as well you know." Trowa paused. "Heero has to be very careful about what he does. Things are extremely volatile now, and it won't take much to set things off." he bent his head in thought. 

"Heh. Tell me about it. It's smouldering in the very air, I can feel it." Quatre paused with a dark look on his face. "And I still haven't got the bastard. . .not yet anyways. . ." 

"May I ask whom you are talking about?" Trowa was puzzled by Quatre's muttered words 

"Never mind that now. So no one knows where she is huh?" 

"No one." Trowa raised his head briefly with a grim smile. "I think Heero-sama really does know when I have to talk to him then he takes off anyways." 

"What are you going to do; when you're in a business like ours you never know what's going to happen. That's the name of the game, ne?" 

"Yeah. . .I suppose so. . ." Trowa let his head roll back against the head of the seat with a yawn. "I'm dead tired." 

"Up again early?" Quatre rose with a chuckle. "Poor man, she isn't giving you a break huh? I'll go get you something to eat. Wait here a minute." 

Trowa watched as he walked off towards the kitchen before he wearily let his eyes close shut and drifted off in a similar semblance of sleep. _ 'Sydney, Sydney, Sydney. . .'_ The faint chuckle rose from his throat as he recalled last night. _ 'That was the best whipped cream I ever had.'_ Opening his eyes again, he looked around the room, enjoying the tasteful décor. _ 'At least Angela can decorate. Me and Syd are hopeless; we couldn't decorate for a kids party. . .'_ He rose from his seat pacing around easily, feeling a restlessness settle over him. He felt as if he should be anticipating something to attack any minute now; he hadn't lived this long by ignoring his instincts. Unsettled he started searching the room, trying to find the thing that was off. 

"What are you looking for Trowa?" 

He turned around to see Quatre looking at him with a plate and a glass of water in his hand. "Something. Was someone in here before you?" 

Quatre placed the plate down. There's only me and Hilde here and she went out before Heero. I don't think she was in here. Besides, Heero can't stand her and he forbid her to enter certain places in the house, this room being one of them. Here, eat something before you end up all skin and bones eh?" 

"Thanks." taking the sandwich he took a large bite out of it and swallowed it quickly. 

"You look like you didn't eat this morning." 

"I did. . .and then I exercised again. . ." 

Quatre shook his head. "Well. . .we know what will kill you Trowa Barton." 

"At least I'll die happy." he muttered, eyes glancing around as the restlessness grew worse. 

"Trowa, I think you need some sleep as well. You may be thinking things are there and they're not." 

"No. . .there's something here. . ." he paused, as if searching for some defining location or identity. "And I think we should get out of the room now." 

"Trowa, there's nothing in the room and I-" 

"Get out now." he ordered, leaving the plate on the lamp table and shoving Quatre out of the room quickly and to the front door. 

Quatre glared back at him, pausing for a few minutes. "There. You see nothing happened." 

Trowa shook his head, his entire body tense. "Wait for it. . .something will. . .you would know if you've been through half the things I have." 

Quatre remained silent as the seconds ticked away slowly, the silence of the hall and house filling his ears. "There; nothing again Trowa. You really shouldn't-" 

Quatre's words were drowned out in a large explosion that came from the living room before he was dragged to the floor by Trowa. Both of them covered their heads as rubble went flying past and lodging into the door, as a cloud of dust swept over them. When it had all settled, they looked up to see the last vestiges of dust settling over them. Trowa stood up quickly and brushed off the dirt before giving Quatre a hand up. Slowly they walked back to the living room to find a huge gaping hole in the wall, leading to outside. 

_ 'So. . .'_ Trowa watched the fire around the edges of the maw as it blackened and burned. He regarded Quatre for a minute and then looked back outside. _ 'It starts does it Wufei?'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_1:45 p.m.; Hong Kong, China_

Wufei glared at the wreckage of the car in his driveway for the thousandth time in the day. 

"Be glad you were not in that car Wufei-sama." Amaterasu's quiet voice said from behind him. 

He glanced back at her. "I know." he gave slightly wistful sigh. 

"Were you attached to that car?" 

"It was my first one. . ." he looked back at her not saying anything. 

Amaterasu gave a small sigh as she turned to look back at the house. "At least it was the car and not the house. That truly would have been a shame." 

Wufei gave a noncommittal sound. "Seems you have become attached to my house." 

"I was merely admiring the architecture." she said quietly. "Perhaps now would be a good time to talk to Morgan about what to do; you already ordered that Heero have a similar accident and undoubtedly he will seek vengeance for it." 

"He attacked me first so I wouldn't talk if I were him." he turned to see a slightly pained look on Amaterasu's face as she looked up at the shuttered windows. "Will you go get Morgan, while I wait in the library?" 

Amaterasu paused as if unsure about what she had heard. "Yes, of course Wufei-sama." she replied easily and walked into the house. 

Wufei watched as she disappeared up the stairs before turning to head down to the library. Things had not stared off well in the morning. First that girl went missing and then the bomb went off in just as he was heading out to take a drive. _ 'Things could not be any worse than they already are.'_ His lips thinned into a line of anger. _'Heero will pay for that. He nearly killed me and that is unacceptable.'_ He walked into the room, easing himself into his favourite chair gratefully. 

"Oh my God, Duo!!" 

"Morgan. . .holy!" 

Wufei glanced up sharply at the ceiling as the words echoed around the house. _ 'The rabbits are at it again. At least they're not disturbing my sleep this time around.'_ He picked up the book from the adjacent table and started to read it. Hearing the door creak he didn't look up knowing full well that it wasn't Morgan who wouldn't be there. 

"Morgan is rather occupied at the moment Wufei-san." Amaterasu managed in a slightly shaken voice. 

"It's all right. They won't finish for awhile and I rather not hear them go at it." Wufei looked at her. "Your face is ashen. You need some air." 

Amaterasu could only nod her head numbly as Wufei took her arm and led her outside. Walking down to the small pond, he sat her on the bench before taking a seat himself. Her breath escaped in ragged pants before she ducked her head between her knees. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked. 

She nodded her head. "It was rather shocking . . .I heard noises I hadn't thought possible." she took a deep steadying breath. "That wasn't human at all." 

Wufei gave a grunt of agreement. "I was woken up in the middle of the night by it." 

"You have my condolences." Amaterasu glanced back at the house. "Will they finish anytime soon?" 

"From what you heard. . ." 

"Never mind then." Amaterasu shook her head. "I don't think I want to go back in there any time soon." 

"I concur." Wufei fell silent before he spoke again softy. "What made you agree to work for me?" 

Amaterasu remained silent looking out over the rippled water. She gave a slight shrug before she rose with a fluid motion and started to head back to the trees. Wufei caught her wrist, unwilling to let her walk away so easily. He looked up seeing her face the trees, her hand moving slightly in his. 

"Why wont you answer me; are you afraid to?" 

She glared back at him. "I fear nothing Wufei-san." her eyes closed as she was obviously kicking herself for her slip-up again. "I have no reason to fear Heero and I certainly don't fear you." 

"Why don't you fear me; only Morgan and Duo don't have that feeling around me. I met you three days ago, so why?" 

"Why what Wufei-sama?" she asked in a voice that started to tremble. 

"You know why as much as I do Amaterasu." he said rising now. "You feel it as much as I do. When we're in a room together, you..." he trailed off, unsure of where to continue. 

"Wufei-sama, I think the events of this morning have gotten to your head." 

Wufei watched her for a few moments, seeing the look in her face before he let her wrist go. "Perhaps you are right." he said reluctantly. "I had no intent to-" 

"It's all right Wufei-sama." she said holding her wrist briefly before she let it drop back to her side. "The mornings events must have made you more...scared I daresay?" 

Wufei watched her, seeing amusement gleam in those dark depths. "I fear nothing like you." he retorted. 

"Hn. To pride then." she replied as she sat back down on the bench. "Would you like to see it Wufei-sama?" 

"You don't have to call me that." he muttered. "Yes I would." 

Amaterasu didn't say anything as she pulled off her loose shirt easily and deposited it on the bench between them, readjusting the backless shirt. "It is not much though I warn you." she said quietly as she turned so he could see her exposed back. 

Wufei felt his breath catch in his throat seeing the vast picture upon her back. The blue dragon curved around in coils, delicate claws curving gently to cradle a blazing flame in the center. His hand reached out hesitantly before he touched her skin with his fingertips amazed at what he saw before him. A shiver passed through her body yet she remained where she was, unmoving. Slowly he followed the lines of the dragon's scales, the vibrations of her wildly beating heart making his fingers move slightly. 

"Why did you get this?" he asked in an awed voice. 

"Why? To never forget; I must always remember for the rest of my days." 

Wufei didn't say anything simply resting his hand against her warm skin. How he longed to feel that skin moving beneath his touch...flustered and taut from... He snatched his hand back, shaking his head as he stared at his fingers. _ 'Wufei...how can you be thinking such things; you barely know this woman. You don't even know...'_ He looked back at her realizing the one thing he hadn't asked her yet. 

"My name, that's what you want to know isn't it Wufei?" 

He could only manage to nod his head; if he spoke, he just might break the new tension between them. 

"I shouldn't tell you my name you know." she paused reflectively. "Not even Heero knows my name. Everyone has always called me Amaterasu...I couldn't let my real name be sullied by what I do for a living." 

"That's understandable." Wufei replied as he looked back out at the pond. 

Silence filled the air as they both watched as ducks started swimming on the water, diving to feed on the water plants at the bottom. He didn't notice it at first but the air filled gradually with the sound of a singing voice. It was quiet at first and swelled to a soft tone that soothed him even more. Once it finished he glanced over to see Amaterasu looking at the shirt in her hands sadly. 

"When will it all end Wufei?" she didn't look at him. 

She looked so pained he had to say something. "I don't know...soon I guess." 

"So what did you need to talk to Morgan about?" 

"I need weapons...but since she's busy and all, I think I shall head down to the warehouse myself." 

Amaterasu nodded her head with a wry smile and looked at him. "Preparation for the end of it all." 

Wufei rose and stared walking back to the house. "And I shall be the victor this time." 

Amaterasu didn't say anything simply watching the path before her intently. Once they walked into the house, she paused for a second watching Wufei. 

"I...I want to tell you something Wufei." she said in a hesitant voice. 

He paused as he took the keys from the coat hanger by the door. "What is it?" 

"I...you...is it-" she was cut off by the insistent ring of the phone. 

Wufei watched as she motioned for him to answer it with a shaky laugh. Disconcerted he stalked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He had been so sure that he had reached- 

"It's been awhile hasn't it Chang." 

He stiffened at the voice. "It has been Yuy." 

He looked up seeing Amaterasu watching him _'Are you OK?'_ She mouthed to him. _ 'It's Heero.'_ He replied back silently; Amaterasu's entire face went ashen and pale. He turned his attention back to the phone, agreeing quietly with Heero's words. Slowly he hung up the phone when Heero finished talking. 

"What did Heero call for?" Amaterasu asked softly as she walked up to him and rested a hand on Wufei's shoulder. 

His hand held hers unconsciously as he stared at the counter. "He wants to talk. We're going to Japan for a bit." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_7:45 p.m.; Tokyo, Japan_

Heero walked into the restaurant, taking his usual table in the back with Quatre and Hilde in tow. 

"Do you think he'll show?" Hilde asked as she took a seat beside Heero. 

"Wufei will show up. He couldn't do otherwise." Heero replied in a tranquil voice. 

"And how right you are Heero-sama." Quatre said dryly. "Here he is right on time." 

Heero looked up to see Wufei come walking in with a brunette and a familiar figure behind him. _ 'So you did go back to your other half Amaterasu.'_ He remained silent and stayed seated even as Wufei walked up and took the seat in front of him. 

"You wanted to talk Yuy." Wufei stated baldly. 

"When to end it all." he clasped his hand, resting his mouth against them for a minute. "If I recall correctly you did have a bad habit of balking when it came to finishing things." 

Wufei made a sound, clearly repressing the retort he had wanted to say. "And you were always the impudent rash one." he paused for a minute, thinking over something. "End it where it all began. A fitting tragic end, isn't is?" 

"Hai." Heero gave a nod, regarding Amaterasu for a moment. "Then it is decided. We'll meet there in twenty four hours and end it all." 

Wufei gave a curt nod of his head and rose. "Try to remember where Yuy. If I recall correctly, you also had a bad memory." 

Heero watched as Wufei walked out of the restaurant before he closed his eyes in acceptance. 

"That's it? Hell I was expecting more from this; what was the point in having him fly over for a two minute conversation?" Hilde demanded. "You could have just called him on the phone ya know!" 

Heero shook his head. "It wouldn't be the same as talking to him face to face." 

"Oh, so you could see what he really meant right?" Quatre said. 

"No. He meant every word that he uttered." Heero paused. "You two don't understand because you weren't there. But she did; she understood the entire conversation." 

"She?" Hilde looked puzzled. "Oh, you mean that girl don't you? What could she possibly know about what's gonna happen besides you and Wufei?" 

Heero remained silent, mind pensive. _ 'Everything and nothing Hilde; in a way she may be what makes or breaks this whole thing.'_

Jasmine: And there's the end of chpater 6. Can't believe that Furor actuallt managed to get it doen and-   
Duo: I got some!! Yeah man!! *bounces away happily*   
Princess: O.o Oooookkkkkaaaay. Duo's happy that he got some and we have to deal with these two idiots now *points towards Furor and peridot who are lying in hospital beds in body casts* You two just wouldn't listen would ya?   
Peridot: OI!! I can still hear you you know!!   
Furor: Cripes onna, can't you shut up?!   
Wufei: Hear hear. *pauses for a minute* Did I just agree with an onna?   
Jasmine: Yes you did Wu-man. *snickers*   
Wufei: *indignant look on face* It's Wufei. I'm going to kill Maxwell for starting this   
Peridot: He's happy for once Wu-man. Leave him alone would ya; or I may have to hurt you.   
Wufei: Weak onna; you're in a body cast. You can't do a thing!!   
Peridot: I'll kick uyour ass man; I kicked hers and I'll kick yours!!   
OI!! Baita!!! Don't you dare touch my Wuffie!!   
Wufei: Onna, I am not your-   
Furor: Shut up Wuffie. I'l deal with her. This is the last time I put up with this!!   
Peridot: Oh, I'm soooooooooo gonna kick your ass. You couldn't even defend a weak ass fly.   
Wufei: OI!! You can't insult her; that is my task!!   
Jasmine: Oh....*sidels up to Wufei* And you're defending her because?   
Wufei: *face goes bright red* You're as bad as Maxwell onna.   
Jasmine: Why, thank you.   
Wufei: *mutters* That wasn't a compliment. Nataku, they're actually fighting!! How can you do that in a bodycast?!?   
Princess: Man those two are so fucked up it's not funny. *sighs and shakes head* 


	8. Chapter 7

The 8th Day ~ Version 2.0 

A/N: Things finally happen in this chapter! Like pretty much ending it!!! Yay for me!!!!! ^^ 

_Chapter 7 _

7:47 a.m.; Hong Kong, China 

With a weary yawn Morgan closed the bedroom door softly, not wanting to wake Duo. _ 'Now I have to worry about getting in all those bloody weapons that Wufei needs. Damn Heero...'_ She walked down to the end of the hall about to knock on a door when she suddenly stopped. _ 'She's not here anymore Morgan. God, I am so out of it today. I should have just stayed in bed with Duo.'_ She paused as she turned away, realizing that no one had been in the lab for the past day or so. Walking to the door, she rested her hand on the knob and turned it to enter. 

"Shit this is not good." she muttered seeing the lab. 

The carefully cultivated rows of cotaine were smashed on the floor, white crystal and shards of glass littering the floor. The tables had been upended and the rest of the equipment had been trashed around, demolishing the entire room completely. _ 'Who the fuck did this? I want answers damn it.'_ Angrily she slammed the door and whirled around, heading for the staircase. _ 'And I think I know who may have.'_ As if on cue, Amaterasu appeared at the bottom of the stairs, intending to come up. 

"Stay there." Morgan called making the dark haired girl look up. "I want to have a few words with you." 

Amaterasu didn't reply but simply walked into the living room and placidly took a seat. Morgan followed in after her pacing around; Duo had asked her to be nice to Amaterasu, seeing as how he did idolize her a bit, and Morgan would do her best to make him happy. 

"Where were you last night?" 

"That's the dumbest thing you've said yet onna. I was doing the job you assigned me; I was with Wufei in Japan. You weren't happy about him going into enemy territory now were you?" 

Morgan repressed the snarl that rose with Amaterasu's smirk. "I owe Wufei plenty that I intend on paying back. I meant last night after you two returned from Japan." 

"Wufei wanted to be left alone so I let him be." 

"You left him alone; you didn't even tell him no? How foolish can-" 

"I was right outside the door, so quit your henpecking would you?" 

"Forgive me if I take my job seriously, little Miss 'I-Don't-Have-A- Care-In-The-World'. Some of us 'amateurs' would like to be considered professionals." 

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Amaterasu asked in a mocking tone of voice. "The only real pro I see around here is Duo; you just tinker with your 'widdle' guns." 

"Hell, I knew I should have blasted your guts out at the damn fucking club; why the hell did you accept Wufei's job offer. If it was me I would have left you there to God knows what fate." 

"Funny...I have always made my own fate. To hell with your opinion, which is severely lacking if you ask me." 

A slight tic started developing near Morgan's eye. _ 'Duo wants you to play nice with her; you will not rip her head off. You will not rip her head off.'_ "I can say the same for you." Morgan paused, her eyes narrowing. "You seem to be very different around Wufei for that matter." 

"So those things you call eyes do work. Amazing, with your powers of deduction you could be the next Sherlock Holmes." 

"Don't give me your crap. I'm not going to let you trample all over Wufei's feelings and act like some freak who's in denial." 

"Watch your tongue onna. I would be more than glad to remove it for you. Though Duo may not like that from what I heard yesterday." she replied with a dangerous gleam in her eye. 

"No one threatens me you bitch." Morgan growled launching herself at Amaterasu. 

Amaterasu was ready for her grabbing her in her arms and spinning her around as they fell to the floor, punches, kicks and scratches raining down to their targets. _ 'Damn, she knows how to fight well.'_ The grudging thought crept into Morgan's mind as they were in the process of throttling each other. She could barely hear the footsteps thundering down the hall much less have it register in her brain. It was only when a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her off of Amaterasu that she managed to push the hair out of her face and glare back at Duo. 

"I'm not that happy with you babe." he said in a low tone of voice. 

"And I am not to happy with you either." 

Morgan looked up to see Wufei give Amaterasu a reproaching look. _ 'Ha.'_ She gave Amaterasu a smirk of triumph. 

Amaterasu gave a growl in her throat before lunging at Morgan again, only stop when Wufei pulled her back to him and locked her in an iron hug. She bit her lip hard, trying to not laugh, seeing Amaterasu struggle fiercely against Wufei, nearly breaking free five times before she calmed down and relaxed her body. 

"Now I want you two to explain yourselves." Duo asked in a quiet voice. "The last thing we need is dissention between us." 

Wufei nodded in agreement. "There had better be a good reason behind you two fighting like children." 

Morgan sunk her head. "She threatened me." 

"And you were patronizing me." Amaterasu's head snapped back up rage blazing in her usually dead eyes. "I should have dropped you where you stood!" 

"Oh look, you finally show some emotion for once; here I thought you were an ice queen." 

Amaterasu made a move for her again, breaking free of Wufei this time. He had to tackle her to the floor and pin her down with his body to keep her from squirming free. 

"Take Morgan out of here; I'll deal with Amaterasu." Wufei managed as she bucked beneath him in a last ditch effort to get free. 

"Come on babe." Duo said as he walked her to the kitchen. "Now do you care to tell me what that was all about?" 

"Let's just agree that I do not get along with her all right?" Morgan sighed as Duo finally released her. 

"Did you try at least?" 

"Yeah; I managed to keep a civil tongue about me believe it or not." she ran a hand through her hair. "It' not like she was helping much..." 

"And you were?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow. He laughed at the look on her face and pulled her close. "Look babe, we need to stick together and you and Amaterasu duking it out every few minutes isn't going to help us much all right?" 

"I know you're right." she gave him a sheepish smile. "But she can fight well, I'll give her that much." 

"See? What did I tell you; think half those stories about her are misguided now?" 

"Hell no; not when I have a completely shredded inner cheek and this massive bruise here to prove it." she rubbed her shoulder gingerly. "I swear she should have knocked out a few of my teeth." 

Duo smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "See. And you thought she would be awful." 

Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I see you made a mad dash out of the bedroom. You only have on boxers." 

"Well...I could have let you two fight and claw each other's eyes out but I like you whole." 

"Incorrigible." she muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Look, I'll let you get dressed; I have to go down to the warehouse and get ready. Lord knows Wufei won't want us in the way." 

"Gotcha. I'll meet you down there later babe." Duo said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and dashing back up the stairs. 

Morgan watched as he disappeared before heading back to the hallway. "I'm going to the warehouse Wufei. I'll be back before you have to leave." 

A sound of muffled response greeted her from the living room making her pause to look at the entrance before she decided against it and went out of the door. _ 'What does it matter; we're all going to die.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_10:39 a.m.; Tokyo, Japan_

The dull gleam of metal greeted Heero's eyes as he looked over the collection of personal weapons before him. Slowly he reached forward and removed the katana from it's holder, unsheathing it with a ring of steel. With an abstract gaze he watched as the light bounced off of the keen edge, moving it around at various angles. _ 'Will the same thing happen again?_ He placed the katana back, the scar on his shoulder testament to what Wufei could also do with a blade. _ 'Or will it truly end this time around and what will happen afterwards?'_

"Hee-kun...I thought you would be in here." Angela opened the door slowly, standing in the way. "You're leaving tonight aren't you?" 

"Hai. And no coming along Angela." he looked back at her. "No arguments." 

Angela sighed as she walked in and looked at the weapons on the wall. "And you think I would really listen? I know you don't want anything to happen to me but I can't let you walk off to your death like that. You just want me to wait here and hope you come back...I can't do that Heero." 

Heero didn't reply for a few minutes looking at his hands as he flexed them slightly. "All the measures are still in place right?" 

"Yes." Angela said sadly. "Everything will be taken care of." she paused. "It's at the same place as last time isn't it?" 

"Hai." Heero turned lightly and looked back at her. "Fitting, ne?" 

"You certainly have a bad sense of humour you know that?" Angela's voice quavered slightly before she got it back under control. "Is Amaterasu with him?" 

Heero nodded his head before looking back at the wall. "Only she knew my one weakness and guarded against it." 

Angela walked up to Heero and ran her hand along his left side before letting it rest on his hip. "So what do you plan to do now?" 

Taking Angela's hand, Heero folded it in his. "Do what I must." 

"Will you..." she paused, thinking over her words more carefully. "Is she still your friend? Can you actually go through with it?" 

Heero paused, looking down at her hand; she had just voiced the one question he hadn't wanted to think of. But it was out there and he had to address it. "I don't know Angel...I don't know." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_ 4:15 p.m.; Hong Kong, China_

Wufei glanced up from his book to see Amaterasu looking out the window, over the treetops. The pensive look on her face didn't help much._ "What is troubling her?'_ He turned back to his book, trying to concentrate; now he could feel her eyes upon him, wondering and unsure; it was starting to get to him. A lot of things about Amaterasu were. Like that little stretching habit she had; she stretched every ten minutes if she was sitting down. As well as- "What is the problem now Amaterasu?" 

She whipped around at his words to see him looking at her with a patient expression. "What problem?" 

He sighed. "You have been looking out that window and back at me for the past hour now. What is bothering you?" 

She paused unsure of how to say it. "I...I have to go somewhere." 

"Go where?" he asked closing his book and placing it on the side table. "Is it important?" 

"Never mind actually; it's only important to me and we should be preparing for the night to come." 

Wufei remained silent for a few minutes. "Where is it?" 

"Where is it?" Amaterasu blinked at him rather dumbly as if she didn't believe what she was hearing. "N-Not very far from here actually." 

"Then why didn't you ask before if that's what was bothering you?" 

"I was going to ask." she held her head up. "I have other obligations besides you Wufei-sama." 

"Interesting. Shall we leave now?" he chuckled at the surprised look on her face. "I am coming with you. If only to keep Morgan happy and prevent another fight that is not needed." 

Amaterasu felt her face flush. "Then we shall go." 

They walked out of the house, pausing for Amaterasu to look around and get her bearings before she started off into the trees. 

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Wufei asked as the followed a worn old trail he hadn't even realized was on his property. 

Amaterasu flashed him an indignant look before she focused her attention back to the path. Wufei felt his lips curve into a smile as she bent down occasionally to pick wildflowers growing also the side, a small bouquet growing in her hand. _ 'The hardened woman picking flowers. Maybe she isn't all that tough as she would like to be.'_

"We're here." 

Wufei looked up at the sound of her voice to see a lonely windswept plain with two grave markers just ahead. He lingered back as she walked up and sat down, placing the flowers between the two graves. 

"You can come Wufei. I don't mind." 

He came and sat down slowly beside her, looking at the small bouquet on the ground before reading the inscriptions. "They were your parents?" 

"Hai." she bowed her head. "They left me when I was young. I grew up with Heero all my life. Almost..." 

He turned to see the faint indecision mixed on her face. "Do you want to go back?" he managed after a few minutes. "I shall let you if that's what you really want." he fell silent. _ 'If that's what she wants? You fool, what are you doing; you can't even tell her what you want to. And now you offer her the one chance she has to leave for good...'_ He unconsciously held his breath, awaiting her answer. 

"Wufei-san, I-" 

"Don't go." he blurted out suddenly, his entire face going red. 

She turned and looked at him, the expression on her face softening with a nervous smile. "I...I don't really want to leave. I would much rather stay here in China." 

Feeling something unnaturally soft brush against his hand, he looked down to see her hand against his, stroking the skin with a feather touch. "Are you sure that is what you want?" he drew his hand back, still unsure. "You still have loyalties back in Japan. If they are more important to you then I...I won't stop you." 

"All my life, I never really got to make decisions for myself." she drew her legs up as her head tilted back to the sky. "You know that tattoo on my back?" 

"Yes?" 

"The dragon is my clan's embodiment, the Chinese aspect of me; the fire comes from my father, the descendant of the samurai. I still have his katana with me..." she closed her eyes. "For once in my life I feel like I have gotten something back. I don't want to relinquish it that easily." 

Wufei made a small sound. "What shall you be doing then?" 

"Kaasan-chan was right. You can lead a horse to water but you cannot make him drink." she looked over at Wufei with light of laughter in her eyes. "I shall stay. Is that what you feared; that I would leave?" 

He gave a shrug before looking down at the waving grasses fixedly. "You are an excellent employee; it would be hard to replace you." 

"Point noted." she rose slowly. "We should get back before Morgan starts to wonder what happened to us." 

Wufei nodded as he rose also, dusting off the bits of grass. "Why did you want to come out here?" 

"To think...clear my mind somewhat. I have always come here before an event like this...even before." she paused as the entered the forest. "It is ritual for me to not forget them. They died for me and I will always remember that." 

Wufei shook his head, pushing his hands into his pockets. "I truly do not understand you." 

"How so?" she asked falling in step beside him. 

"You say one thing and do another. I see something else and yet I'm not sure if what I see is right." 

"For example?" 

"You and Morgan...clearly you don't like her and want nothing more than to fight her, you're civil to Duo and when we're alone, you just...change." 

"Anything else?" 

"Why me and not some other person Amaterasu; why did you pick me? Why did you accept that night at the bar?" 

"I don't know why Wufei-san, but I feel comfortable around you...I can be myself and drop the shell." she gave a loose shrug. "That night at the bar, I was intent on getting myself drunk and then you just walked up and started talking. To be honest, besides Heero, you're the first person I've ever really struck up dialogue with like that. I didn't feel threatened by you...though I certainly did threaten you..." 

Wufei gave a wry smile. "Can I ask you one more thing Amaterasu?" 

"Hai?" 

"What's your name?" 

"My name is Ai. Ikarigawa Ai Huo." she stopped just at the fringe. "Is that what you were looking for Wufei-san?" 

"You don't have to call me Wufei-san. Just Wufei will do." hesitantly he reached up and touched her face. "Ai..." 

She held his hand gently, stilling his unspoken words. "Whatever happens...I'm glad for everything that happened. I don't think I shall leave for awhile yet Wufei." 

He pulled her closer suddenly, enveloping her in a hug, closing his eyes just from holding her in his arms. It felt so right... His heart thumped wildly as she hugged him back, looking up at him. 

"If you wanted a hug, why didn't you just ask?" 

He gave a mock scowl. "Such assumptions...I can ask whenever I like." 

She gave him a tiny smirk. "I am sure you can Wufei." 

"Don't try my patience Ai." he murmured as he bent his head and kissed her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_7:58 p.m. ,Japan_

Heero stepped out of the car, the wind whipping his loose coat around him. With a brief motion to the driver, he watched as the car drove off away into the distance, the taillights glowing as it turned the sharp corner and disappearing into the sea of screening trees. Slowly, he walked towards the sound of crashing waves, stopping at the edge of the cliff as a thick mist rolled in. _ 'This is where it all began so many years ago.'_

The ocean roiled in the face of the coming storm, lashing violently against the rocky breakers. "Perhaps it was our own naivety and youth. We didn't know what we were supposed to do." 

He seated himself down on the lip of the cliff face, looking down into the chaos beneath him. _ 'This can end one of three ways. I would much prefer that it would all end tonight for good though.'_ Hearing a sound of a twig snapping he instinctively reached for his gun. 

"I know you're there." 

"You were supposed to be quiet." Trowa emerged from the cover of low bushes. "What could you not understand about that?" 

"I'm not perfect you know Trowa." Hilde came out now, a slightly surly expression on her face. "You demand perfection and sorry to say it but I am far from that." 

"Hilde, would you just shut up already? You've been bitching ever since we got here; it's amazing that Heero didn't hear us as soon as he got out of the car." Quatre replied as he jumped down from a tree. "Maybe if I made you permanently mute, you'd learn the value of silence. Now be quiet before you give away everyone else's positions." 

Hilde didn't reply but her face burned bright red with humiliation. 

"You came to me asking to be trained, Hilde so you have to learn to be more observant." Trowa walked up to Heero. "Is it almost time?" 

He nodded his head slowly, looking down the road as headlights cut through the descending mist. "They're here." 

The entire party watched as the lights came closer, drawing to a stop, a murky gloom descending as the lights went off. The sound of a car door opening and shutting reached their ears before the lights came back on, and retreated back down the road from where it came. Two indistinct figures materialized like wraiths before they solidified. Heero felt the muscle in his jaw stiffen as Wufei came into view with three other people behind him. Nothing was said as everyone sized up the other side, weighing their chances. 

_ 'A redhead who's heavily armed,'_ Heero maintained the blank expression on his face as he continued down the line. _'A guy with a braid with a concealed knife, and Amaterasu...with a katana.'_ He watched her for a few minutes before he spoke. 

"Amaterasu no longer?" 

She shook her head slowly. "No longer to certain ones." 

Heero nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Very well then." 

The wind picked up slight speed as it made their coats flap noisily. Almost with uneager anticipation, his hand strayed to his side where the hilt of a sword greeted his touch; should guns fail him, he would rely on a different sort of steel. Suddenly a gunshot rang out, making Hilde cry out in pain. The next thing he knew, the sounds of cries, gunshots and fighting were carried upon the wind as the mist swirled around and enveloped the battle that had started. 

Guns, flesh and steel collided in the murkiness as the fight ensued between the rival sides. The storm descended in full force, the driving rain blurring the sight of struggling people. Heero hadn't realized that so many had shown up for this. _ 'Angela...'_ The thought was cut off by an instinctual motion to feint sharply to the right. When he looked back up, he saw Wufei with his sword drawn and touching the ground. His eyes met Wufei's and he drew his sword slowly, water running between his eyes. Wufei gave a smal smirk of challenge as he drew himself back to attack again. Heero's mouth tightened as he tensed himself to charge at Wufei, his feet moving to circle him. Wufei fell in step as he watched for an opening in Heero's movements. The wind drove the rain in viciously, stinging their exposed skin and still they continued circling each other, having removed themselves from the main bulk of the fighting, until they were beside the cliff edge. Suddenly, Heero went in for a upper swipe, going for Wufei's side. Countering, Wufei blocked it before he went in with a powerful thrust. 

Steel clashed against steel as the y moved along the edge rapidly, meeting each other thrust for thrust and parry for parry. The fury of the storm was at its height now, thunder crashing around as lightning illuminated the assault payling out below for brief moments. It was blurred even more now as Wufei made a fatal error. Misjudging the distance, he went in for a killing blow to the chest. Seeing it in time, Heero countered with a vicious twist that sent Wufei's sword, spinning down over the edge and down into the foaming, frothing waters. He narrowed his eyes as he tightened his grip on the sword and turned the edge up more. 

Wufei held his head up high, exposing his neck fully. "You won Yuy. Do it now and make it quick." 

Heero paused for a minute, struggling to see; the rain was runing down into his eyes now. He blinked only to have it come back again. "Omae wo korosu." He raised the sword up and brought it down in a sweeping arc, going instead for Wufei's chest and bringing it back up backwards. 

"Ai!" 

Wiping the water from his eyes, he saw Wufei crouched down beside Amaterasu; she was hunched over as she clutched at her chest, thin trickles of blood running between her hands. "Amaterasu?" 

She looked up at him before she rose to her feet and straightened her back. "Hai Heero-san?" 

Heero could see Wufei standing behind her, with a none too pleased look on his face. "What are you doing?" 

She winced slightly as she took a step forward and moved the wide slashes across her chest. " I have never asked of anything from you Heero." she paused looking down at the edges of her cut shirt. "I ask now. You have Angela. Let me have Wufei." 

Heero didn't say anything as she swayed slightly, blood running down the front of her torso. The look in her eyes was resolute and unwavering. "And if I deny your request?" 

A defiant light came to her eyes. "I will fight you." her bloody hand strayed to the hilt of her sword, closing around it. "Onegai [1], don't make me bathe the blade in more blood. Onegai Heero-san..." 

Heero paused for a moment before he looked around. The ground was littered with dead and broken bodies, a few survivors watching the small drama unfold between their eyes. Quatre, Trowa, the redhead and the brunette that had come with Wufei. He watched as the blood pooled on the ground, being absorbed in with the water. _ 'Just like last time...death...'_

Turning his gaze back to Amaterasu and Wufei, he sheathed his sword again and turned around. "Shinyuu [2], I grant your request." 

Heero walked back down th road amid surprised stares before Quatre and Trowa walked after him quickly, not wanting to still be around when the surprise wore off. 

"What was that for Heero? Why didn't you finish him off when you had the chance. You could have finished them both off." Quatre asked as they headed down the road. 

Heero turned back to see Wufei holding Amaterasu in his arms as the redhead and the brunette hovered around them with slightly confused expression on their faces. With a small 'heh' he turned back and continued walking back down the road with Trowa following him with a knowing smirk and a bewildered Quatre. _ 'At least the day ended with something good.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Notes_   
[1] Onegai - Japanese for 'please'   
[2] Shinyuu - Japanese for 'friend'   
  
  


Furor: And there's the seventh chapter all done.   
Peridot: You sure took your time!   
Princess: You know. Making us wait this long for stuff to read.   
Furor: Yeah? Well, guess what?   
Peridot: What?   
Princess: Better not be saying what I think you'll be saying...   
Furor: Well I'm going to say it: I'm writing a epilogue!! Bwhahahahahaha!!!!   
*Peridot and Princess glare at her before they jump her and start beating her up* 


	9. Epilogue

The 8th Day ~ Version 2.0 

A/N: For a little bit...it's over. 

_Epilogue_   
8:00 a.m.; Makurazaki, Japan 

The early moring sun winked down on the bustling scene that was taking place down below. Black body bags were filled and taken to the van. Forensic scientists crouched down beside the blood-stained ground as they collected blood samples and searched for clues. 

"Oi [1], Takumi, come over here and look at this." 

A slim young man looked up at the call. "Nani [2]? I have enough to deal with over here. Someone made a good mess of this guy here, Ichiro." 

"You really have to take a look at this." 

"With a sigh, Takumi came over and peered around. "Is that what I think it is?" 

"Footsteps. It looks like we have a witness somewhere." Ichiro sighed. "There's always more work when you think you're done. I'm going to go get some forms and send some rookies down to see if anyone saw anything." 

Takumi watched as Ichiro stalked off muttering to himself before he went off into the trees. _ 'Now let's see if our little friend decided to do anything interesting.'_ Takumi frowned as he moved aside the low branches. _ 'This may be what we need to get into those Triad gangs. We already have a problem with them and that new drug. We don't even have it on file or record.'_ He paused, sniffing the air as the wind changed. 

"I think we have a body instead of a witness. That's the smell of a decay." 

With a sigh, he pushed aside a few more branches to find himself in a clearing. A horrific sight greeeted his eyes as he looked around and absorbed what he saw. The green was interspersed with splashes of red, gleaming dully in the sunlight. Flies swarmed around the carcass and white maggots dug their way in and out of the bright red flesh. Takumi gazed down at the pieces that lay strewn around the fringe, the rough bone ends a startling white encircling the deep burgundy of marrow. Finally his eyes made it to the center before he took an involuntary step back and fled to the main investigation site. There in the middle of the clearing lay a head, the sightless eye sockets staring up at the sky. And written in blood on the grass were the words of _'Eight days more shall come for you all.'_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Note_   
[1] Oi - Japanese for 'hey'   
[2] Nani - Japanese for 'what'   
  
  


Furor: NOW I AM DONE!!!!!!! ^^ 


End file.
